Le miracle de la vie
by kailyaenzo
Summary: Cet fic est la suite de 'Quand le passé resurgit', portée la vie n'est jamais si simple, surtout quand des événements tragiques vont frapper la famille de plein fouet, c'est ce que Shizuru va ressentir en étant enceinte de son second enfant, soutenue par sa compagne Natsuki et par la suite, sa fille, Arrivera t-elle au bout de sa grossesse sans y causer sa perte ?
1. Une idée farfelue

_V__oilà ma deuxième fic qui sera la suite de '' Quand le passé resurgit'', je m'excuse en avance des fautes d'orthographes que je pourrais faire, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_PS: les flashs backs seront représenté par des guillemets et une écriture italique._

_**Chapitre un: Une idée Farfelue.**_

Il fallut sept ans pour que Natsuki ne se culpabilise plus pour la mort de sa jeune sœur, cette dernière c'était sacrifié pour préservé la vie de sa grande sœur et de la famille de celle-ci.

Grâce au soutient de Shizuru et de sa fille, elle remontait la pente, elles avaient emménager dans une belle maison à Kyoto , la ville d'origine de Shizuru, Shizuru chérissait Hisako d'avoir sauvées les deux personnes qui compte à son cœur, elle aurait appréciée connaître sa belle sœur , malgré tous les événements le couple s'étaient rapprochée plus que jamais, les deux jeunes femmes vives heureuse avec leur fille maintenant depuis sept ans.

Après avoir passer un concours pour travailler dans la police, Natsuki travailler dans un poste de police en tant qu'agent et Shizuru grâce à ses études realisé dans le passé, elle pu travailler dans les affaires comme avocate, elles avaient une vie presque normal.

Leur fille Mira fut maintenant âgée de 13 ans, elle avait entièrement pardonnée à sa mère, Shizuru de l'avoir laissée dans une guilde, la jeune fille avait des traits de ses deux parents, un physique sportif, une chevelure châtain foncé tirant sur le noir bleuté en période de l'année, et des yeux d'une couleur rouge, elle avait surtout un caractère bien trempé, et elle aimait taquinées ses amis qu'elle s'était fait dans la ville de Kyoto,elle avait d'ailleurs rencontré un charment jeune garçon d'environ son âge qui ce nomme Asuma, tous les deux sont très proche et sortent tous les jours ensemble à la fin du collège, Mira à d'ailleurs garder des séquelles à son œil gauche à cause de ces excès de colère quand elle avait 6 ans, la vue de son œil à d'ailleurs énormément chuter, ce qui lui provoque de temps en temps des vertiges.

******Dans la Maison,**

******Le matin:**

Shizuru est en train dire pour la dixième fois à sa fille de se préparé pour le collège mais bien sur cette dernière prenait bien son temps, ce qui pouvait mettre hors d'elle sa mère, qui retourna dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Natsuki.

**- Je me demande de qui, elle peut bien tenir d'être aussi une lève tard,** Répliqua Doucement Shizuru en soupirant , elle prépara le petit déjeuné qu'elle plaça sur la table et servit le café à sa compagne qui bu une gorgée.

**- Étrangement je me sens touchée,** Lâcha bruyamment Natsuki, qui continua toute même à déjeuné.

Shizuru se calma et se mit à sourire au coin.

**- Ara notre fille à exactement le magnifique caractère de ma Natsuki, c'est tellement adorable,** Fit remarquer Shizuru d'une humeur taquine.

Les joues de Natsuki vira rouge, elle ne pu s'empêcher de boudé, c'est à ce moment la que Mira descendit.

**- Bonjour Maman.**Elle lui fit la bise sur la joue. **Bonjour Okasan.** Elle fit pareil sur la joue de Natsuki puis elle s'installa sur un chaise face à la table et commença à déjeuné.

**- Tu sais ma puce tu va au collège pas dans un bal,** Fit remarquer Natsuki qui observa la tenue de sa fille, celle ci portait une jolie robe bleu avec des ballerines de la même couleur.

**'_' Elle est toute même magnifique , parfaite comme sa mère''_**Pensa Natsuki en regardant Mira puis Shizuru avec un regard Tendre.

Mira baissa ses yeux sur sa tenue.

**- Je pensais qu'elle m'allait bien cette robe,** Fit Mira.

Shizuru se leva, elle alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras de manière protectrice.

**- Tu es magnifique ma puce.** Rassura Shizuru d'une manière tendre. **C'est pas pour le collège que tu met cette robe n'est ce pas, il y a peut être un garçon derrière tout sa hein?,** Demanda curieusement Shizuru même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse voir sa fille rougir comme Natsuki valait le coup.

**- Mamannn,**Fit en rougissant la jeune fille. Mais tu a raison c'est pour un garçon.

Natsuki siffla.

**- Waouh, j'ai l'impression que personne résiste aux charmes légendaire d'une Viola,** Répliqua Natsuki avec amusement.

Shizuru ne pu s'empêcher de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Natsuki qui passa ces bars sur sa taille pour la tenir contre elle, elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de sa compagne, sous les yeux émerveillés de Mira qui adore voir ses parents si tendre l'une envers l'autre.

**- C'est vrai, mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas pu résisté à ton charme mon amour,** Fit amoureusement Shizuru.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser d'abord tendrement puis plus langoureusement, Shizuru demanda l'accès à la langue de Natsuki qui lui autorisa le passage, Natsuki lui caressa le dos, passant sa main sous le chemisé de sa compagne.

Un raclement de gorge les fit arrêtées avant les débordements.

**- Hum , hum, je suis encore la,**Déclara Mira d'un air faussement gêné, elle avait l'habitude de les voir s'embrasser de cette manière.

Shizuru et Natsuki rompirent leur baisés en souriant, Shizuru garda ses bras autour de la nuque de Natsuki, elles se serra très fortement l'une contre l'autre, elles se mit à observer leur fille.

**- Excuse nous ma puce,** Fit Shizuru.

Mira haussa les sourcils, elle regarda sa montre et du se lever pour prendre son sac.

**- Mouais, bon je dois y aller,** Fit-elle prête à sortir.

**- À plus tard,** Entendit Mira venant de ses parents.

_**''****Jamais je pourrais te remercier, c'est grâce à toi, que je peux vivre avec celle que j'aime''** __P_ensa Natsuki en serrant sa compagne.

Depuis qu'elles avaient laissées de côté leur pouvoir d'otome, les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient libre, heureuse de pouvoir libre comme d'autres couples.

**- Dis chérie est ce que tu à déjà pensé avoir un autre enfant?,** Demanda sérieusement Shizuru en se levant ces genoux pour s'asseoir sur une autre chaise en face de Natsuki qui était surprise de cette question.

**- Ben de temps en temps.**Admit Natsuki.** Pourquoi me demande tu cela?,** Demanda Natsuki.

Shizuru posa sa main sur celle de Natsuki.

**- Si je te le demande cela c'est parce que Mira m'a souvent dis qu'elle regrette de ne pas avoir de petit frère ou une petite sœur.**

Natsuki ne voyais pas trop ou voulais en venir Shizuru.

**- Ou veut tu en venir mon ange?,** Demanda Natsuki.

_**'' J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me demande ce que je pense''** Pensa Natsuki._

**- Je veux un autre enfant..,**Déclara honnêtement Shizuru.

Natsuki ouvra ses yeux en grand.

_**'' Et si catastrophe...''**Pensa la Kruger._

**-Comment et avec qui? parce que Mira tu la eu grâce à la magie, et je refuse qu'un homme te touche...**

_**''Logique dans un sens, Shizuru m'appartient''**Fit Natsuki dans ses pensées._

**- Peut être nous pouvons retournée à la guilde leur demandé de nous aidée, si un simple homme que Benjiro ai pu créée notre fille à partir de nous, peut être que les personnes la bas peuvent faire pareil.**

Natsuki soupira se levant de sa chaise pour s'adosser contre le lavabo.

_**''Oula que faire, je pourra pas longtemps lui dire ''non'', je l'aime trop pour sa, dois-je acceptée même si je ne suis pas tellement d'accord''** Pensa Natsuki.__  
_

**- Peut être oui , mais c'est aussi peut être dis que sa ne marchera pas.**

Shizuru se leva, elle aussi.

**- Et pourquoi sa ne marcherai pas, après tout tu la aussi remarquer que dans cette guilde il y avait des personnes plus que puissants.** Shizuru se mit à la hauteur de Natsuki et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de cette dernière.**Je veux vraiment qu'on essaye, lui offrir une petite sœur ou un petit frère pour qu'elle soit plus seule, serai formidable.** Shizuru caressa la joue de Natsuki. C'est pour cette raison que Hisako s'est sacrifié pour que nous puissions continuée à vivre en famille.

_**''Elle na pas tord, bon je sens que je vais le regretter'' **_Pensa Natsuki.

**-Sa nous coûte rien d'essayer, faudra aussi parler de ton idée à Mira,**Ajouta Natsuki.

Shizuru souriait, elle se blottie dans les bras de son amour de toujours.

**-Oui, on lui en parlera.**

**De Leur côté.**

Après les cours , Asuma et Mira se sont rendu au parc main dans la main, ils marchaient.

**-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance Mira,tes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée,** Fit sincèrement Asuma.

Mira fut surprise, Asuma ne s'était jamais livré auparavant, elle décida d'en faire autant.

**-Tu sais Asuma je n'ai pas toujours été heureuse,** Fit Mira en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Le jeune Garçon la rejoins sur le banc, Voyant que Asuma l'écouta, elle continua.

**-Il y a sept ans, je n'avais que six ans quand j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de ma mère qui m'avait abandonnée, je voulais me venger de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais les événements s'étaient enchaîné, j'ai appris que en utilisant une magie, mon œil à été endommagé et que je pourrais y perdre la vie si je venais a continué la magie, cela m'avait fais réfléchir, je voulais voir ma mère pour qu'elle s'explique, elle ma dit que j'ai étais créée par magie et que mon géniteur est plutôt une génitrice, que se nomme Natsuki, ma deuxième maman ,Hisako la sœur de Natsuki c'est sacrifié pour mes parents et pour moi, après on ai arrivée ici il y a seulement trois, je t'ai rencontré et j'ai à peine treize ans mais je peux te dire que je ne ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi, vivre avec mes parents sa me rend heureuse mais quand je te vois sa me rend encore plus heureuse,** Mira termina son discours rouge comme une tomate, elle s'attendait toute même à une réaction négatif de Asuma.

**_'' elle viens de sous entendre qu'elle m'aime ou j'ai rêvé''_**Pensa Asuma.

Mira sentie le visage de Asuma se rapprocher du sien, maladroitement il lui déposa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres puis il se sépara de son visage le sourire aux lèvres.

**-J'ai l'impression de rêvé, mais n'ai pas de doute, je ressens la même chose que toi, on est peut être jeune, mais on se complète bien...**

**_Le Soir._**

**_Maison de la famille Viola-Kruger._**

La petite famille se sont retrouver autour d'un copieux dînée fait par les soins de Shizuru, Mira trouva cela louche.

**_'' Elles sont louche mes mères, qu'est ce qu'elles ont?'' _**Pensa Mira regardant tour à tour ses deux parents.

**-Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?** Demanda Mira la bouche pleine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient, Natsuki fit signe à Shizuru d'en parler maintenant.

**-Ma puce te souviens tu quand tu m'a dis que tu voulais avoir une petite sœur ou frère?**

**-Ben oui bien sur.**

**-Nous avons décidé de retourné à la guilde Donovan pour leur demander si il pouvait nous aider...,**Déclara Doucement Shizuru anxieuse de ce que pourrait dire sa jeune fille.

Mira regarda tour à tour ses parents, elle continuait à avalé sa viande.

**- Moi je trouve sa plutôt géniale...**

**- Vraiment?,** Demanda Shizuru.

Mira haussa les sourcils, elle savait pas pourquoi sa mère était si stresser, ses yeux se reporta sur Natsuki qui ne disait rien, elle mangeait comme si de rien n'était.

**_''Okasan , n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord''_ **Pensa Mira.

**- Et toi Okasan, tu es d'accord?, **Demanda curieusement Mira à Natsuki.

Natsuki leva son regard vers sa fille puis sur Shizuru.

**-Oui je suis d'accord...**

**'' _Ou pas trop''_** Pensa Natsuki en soupirant.

**_Après le repas_:**

Mira avait finie de manger depuis dix minutes, elle était rester avec ses parents pour discuté, elle était heureuse.

**- On pars quand?,** Demanda impatiemment Mira.

Shizuru nettoya la vaisselle.

**- J'ai pensé qu'on devrais partir demain matin, si Natsuki veut bien?,**Shizuru s'adressa à Natsuki, qui ne disait toujours rien.

Natsuki se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers l'étage.

**- Non sa me dérange pas,**Fit-elle avant de montée, laissant la mère et la fille perplexe.

Mira regarda sa mère curieusement.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Okasan?**

Shizuru soupira.

**_'' Elle semblait pourtant d'accord, d'un coup elle est si froide''_ **Fit Shizuru dans ses pensées.

**- Je sais pas ma puce, allons nous coucher, on aura un long trajet demain,** Répondit Shizuru.

Mère et fille allaient se coucher chacune de son côté, demain leur attendaient un long trajet, qui pourrait bien changée leur vie à jamais.


	2. conception et Nausées

_Voilà le second Chapitre, J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_** CHAPITRE**__** deux :**_ conception et Nausées.

**FLASH BACK.**

Après une semaine de voyage de Kyoto jusqu'à la guilde, Mira et ses parents arrivaient enfin à la guilde, c'est la jeune fille qui pénétra en première dans le lieu sacrée des mages de Donovan, même si la jeune Mira à emménager avec ses deux parents, elle avait gardé l'insigne de la guilde, ce qui veux dire qu'elle est toujours membre.

En entrant suivi de près par ses parents, Mira reconnue non loin du tableau des missions le maître "Donovan", elle courut vers lui...

_'' Et voilà arrivée au enfer''** Pensa Natsuki en voyant la guilde qui allait permettre que Shizuru tombe enceinte d'elle par simple magie.**_

«Donovan!»,**Fit joyeusement Mira en venant vers lui.**

L'homme en question se retourna vers elle, surpris de voir Mira juste en face de lui.

« Ma petite Mira, c'est bien toi »,** Demanda surprit le maître.**

Mira souriait, si le maître ne la reconnaissait pas, c'est parce qu'elle avait changé et grandi.

« Oui, c'est bien moi...»

Donovan était touché, il l'a pris dans ses bras

« Je suis si heureux de te voir...»

Mira se laissa faire.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir »

Non loin d'eux, Natsuki et Shizuru se regardaient, voir la joie de Mira d'avoir retrouvé ces premières traces leur remplissaient leurs cœurs de bonheur.

Donovan remarqua la présence des parents de Mira.

« Bonjours...»,**Fit le maître aux parents de Mira.**

Natsuki et Shizuru s'avançaient vers eux, Natsuki tendit la main vers Donovan qui la lui serra quelques secondes.

« Bonjours...»

Donovan n'était pas dupe, il savait que la venue de la famille n'était pas un hasard.

«Je suppose que vôtre venues n'est pas un hasard?»,**Demanda le maître.**

« En effet...»,** Intervint Shizuru.**

''Même lui, il le remarque'' **Fit Natsuki dans sa tète.**

Donovan souriait toute même, ravie de revoir Mira, qu'il considère comme sa petite fille.

« Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau pour en parlez si ça ne vous dérange pas. À l'intention de Mira. En attendant, tu pourras aller voir Chikayo au terrain d'entraînement », **Déclara le maître.**

Mira hocha la tête, elle partit en direction du terrain d'entraînement, quant à Donovan, il fit signe au couple de le suivre.

** 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Dans le bureau :**

Une fois dans le bureau, Donovan invita Shizuru et Natsuki à s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de lui.

« Comment ça se passe avec Mira ?»,**Demanda le maître en souriant.**

« Toute ce passe pour le mieux, on a emménagé à Kyoto, elle a rencontré un garçon », **Fit joyeusement Shizuru.**

« Hala là, c'est normal dans un sens, elle est magnifique, le fruit parfait d'un amour créé par la magie », **Ajouta le maître.**

Natsuki resta en retrait, de mauvaise humeur.

_'' Que c'est fatiguant'' **Fit lacement Natsuki dans sa tète.**_

« Revenons sur le sujet de pourquoi vous êtes présent dans la guilde », **Repris le maître.**

Le sujet gênant arriva, Shizuru prit une grande inspiration, voyant que Shizuru avait besoin de courage, Natsuki soupira, elle prit la main de Shizuru qui était surprise de ce contact, mais qui lui donnait le courage dont elle a besoin.

« Voila, moi, Natsuki et Mira souhaitons agrandir notre famille, seulement comme moi et Natsuki est des femmes, c'est impossible de le faire sans aide », **Commença à expliquer Shizuru.**

Donovan passa sa main sous son menton pour réfléchir.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous souhaitez avoir un enfant...», **Fit le maître en essayant à comprendre.**

« Oui, je voudrais avoir ce deuxième enfant de la même manière que j'ai eu Mira par la magie, et bien sur à partir de Ma Natsuki », **Finissant d'expliquer Shizuru.**

Donovan après un long soupire.

« Hum, je vois, je pense que c'est faisable... Ça sera mon cadeau pour que Mira ait une petite sœur ou un petit frère », **Fit en souriant Donovan.**

Donovan remarqua le comportement de Natsuki.

''J'ai l'impression que la sœur de Hisako et dans un temps réceptive et dans un autre temps enthousiaste d'avoir un autre enfant avec la femme qu'elle aime c'est étrange" _**Pensa**__** Donovan.**_

« Est, vous Natsuki, vous semblez coincé à l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant »,** Fit remarquer le maître.**

Natsuki croisa le regard de Shizuru qui sembla, elle aussi attendre la réponse.

« Ce n'est pas que je suis coincé à l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant au contraire, avoir un enfant avec Shizuru, c'est un bonheur, j'ai juste une crainte que cet enfant ne soit pas aussi le mien »,** Expliqua Natsuki.**

« Pourquoi l'enfant ne serait pas le vôtre, j'ai vais faire à peu près la même procédure qu'a utilisée mon frère, la magie peut faire beaucoup de choses si on sait l'utiliser correctement, votre fille peut en témoigner, ne vous en faites pas d'accord ?»,**Rassura Donovan.**

Sur cette explication Natsuki ainsi que Shizuru étaient rassurés et en confiance.

« Quand pouvez tenter ?»,**Fit Directe Shizuru.**

Donovan reconnut bien là le trait de Mira, directe et impatiente.

« Nous pouvons commencer quand la nuit sera tombé, bien sur vous devez être présente Natsuki », **Ajouta Le maître.**En attendant, vous serez accueillie dans une auberge avec deux chambres, si vous ne voyez pas votre fille pour lui dire, je m'en chargerai.

«D'accord», l**es deux jeunes femmes et le maître se levaient, pour se diriger en ville en se trouve l'auberge.**

Terrain d'entraînement.

Mira avait rejoins Chikayo, ils étaient assis sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père », **Fit tristement Mira**

« Et moi pour ta tante », **Ajouta Chikayo sur le même ton que Mira.**

Mira soupira, elle s'allongea sur le sol les bras derrière sa tète.

« C'est vrai que je suis triste, je n'ai pas pu rencontrer ma tante, mais mes parents et moi, on avance grâce à l'énorme sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour nous, ton père était aussi une personne formidable qui a donné sa vie pour te préserver ».

« C'est juste, il a donné sa vie pour moi et je l'oublierai jamais », **Chikayo souriait, il s'allongea à côté de Mira** « Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ?»

« Très bien, mes parents sont très attentifs sur ce que je peux ressentir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles sont en ce moment avec le maître en train de lui demander de les aider ».

Chikayo se redressa.

« Lui demander quoi ?»**Demanda Curieusement le jeune homme.**

« D'avoir un enfant grâce à l'aide de la magie », **Répondit Mira.**

« Je vois ».

Le soir même.

La jeune Mira avait été prévenue par le maître qu'elles étaient accueillies dans une auberge, Mira qui était tellement lessivée, avait manger et s'était déjà coucher.

Natsuki et Shizuru avaient-elles aussi mangé, elles se détendaient dans leur chambre allonger sur le lit.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire ?»,**Shizuru avait posé cette question sur un ton fébrile, elle était stressée,**

Natsuki l'avait remarqué comme elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce », **Tenta de rassurer Natsuki.**

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, fit lever Natsuki et Shizuru qui fit face au maître de la guilde.

« Excusez-moi de mon retard », **Fit le maître en refermant la porte derrière lui.** « Vous êtes prête ?».

Les deux jeunes femmes hochaient la tète.

« Très bien, Shizuru vous aller vous coucher sur le sol, détendez-vous »,** Fit Donovan en donnant des indications.**

Shizuru s'allongea sur le sol comme il lui avait demander et souffla un bon coup.

« Bien, Natsuki mettez-vous à côté de votre compagne, en prenant sa main dans la vôtre et positionnés les sur le ventre de Shizuru ». **Ajouta Donovan.**

Natsuki l'écouta en faisant tout ce que l'homme lui à demander, Donovan se plaça juste de l'autre côté de Shizuru, il posa une main sur le bras de Shizuru, avec l'autre main, il fit pareil sur le bras de Natsuki, puis il se concentra au bout d'une minute, une lumière apparut sur les bras de chacune des deux femmes, la magie de Donovan leur permettra de canaliser dans leur main liée une petite quantité de magie, qui est présente en elles, Natsuki et Shizuru avaient du mal à cacher leur douleur, c'est comme si elles brûlent de l'intérieur, après des minutes interminable, la magie concentrer finit par entrer à l'intérieur de Shizuru, les deux jeunes femmes s'écroulaient épuisées.

Donovan les regardait une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.

Elles étaient restées deux semaines avant de rentrer à Kyoto retrouver leur chez elles, et Mira avait été heureuse de retrouver Chikayo, quand elle retrouva Asuma, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauté dans ces bras, tellement qu'elle fut heureuse de le revoir.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Cela faisait déjà 2 mois et demi que la petite famille était rentrée à Kyoto après être aller à la guilde demandée une faveur au maître de la guilde qui avait accepté, d'ailleurs depuis qu'elles sont rentrées, Shizuru était atteint de violent vomissement pire que quand elle était enceinte de Mira, Shizuru se trouva en toilette.

- Maman, tout va bien ?** Demanda Mira qui était inquiète pour sa mère qui vomissait toujours.**

- ... O... Oui... Je vais bien..., **Shizuru fut coupé par un nausée plus violent.**

Natsuki rejoignait sa fille qui était devant la porte.

- Elle va toujours mal, à ce que j'entends...

- Okasan, on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital ?, **Fit paniqué Mira.**

- Non pas l'hôpital...,** Fit Shizuru en sortant des toilettes, la main sur le ventre.** Ce bébé me fait atrocement mal, c'est n'est pas normal.

Natsuki prit la main disponible de Shizuru et la conduit sur le canapé pour qu'elle s'assoie, Mira s'essaya sur la table basse.

- Maman quand tu étais enceinte de moi, tu avais longtemps des nausées comme ça ?

Shizuru s'allongea sur le canapé, son teint était pâle.

- J'avais des nausées, mais pas de cette manière et pas longtemps, **Répondit doucement Shizuru.**

Natsuki était mal de voir sa compagne dans cet état, elle garda sa main dans celle de Shizuru.

- Quand tu iras un peu mieux, nous irons toute même à l'hôpital pour faire un des tests et voir si on peut avancer la date de l'échographie,** Ajouta tendrement Natsuki.**

- D'accord...

- En attendant repose toi un peu, je m'occupe de tout...

Natsuki déposa un baisé sur le front de Shizuru puis elle sortit du salon avec sa fille pour laisser la pauvre Shizuru dormir.

** 0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

_Voilà l'a fin du second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Les publications seront irrégulières pour l'instant, mais promit dès que mon stage est fini, je m'y mettrai au maximum._


	3. Première échographie & mauvaise nouvelle

_ Voilà le troisième chapitre qui sera rempli de rebondissement qui risque de changer les choses,_

_Je vous laisse le lire._

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

_**Chapitre trois :**_ première échographie & mauvaise nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru se sentait mieux, pendant la nuit Natsuki avait été à ces petits soins, des doux massages de la cheville jusqu'au ventre où elle l'avait massée doucement sentant bien une présence dans le ventre de sa compagne, Shizuru avait aussi eu le droit à un thé fait par Natsuki ce qui la remit d'aplomb.

Comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle est enceinte, Shizuru était déjà debout, elle prit sa douche et s'habilla, la jeune femme descendit ensuite préparer le petit déjeuné pour elle et ses deux amours qui dormaient encore à point fermer.

_'' Elles étaient si inquiètes pour moi, qu'est ce que je les aime __tellement''** Pensa**__** Shizuru en nettoyant la vaisselle utilisé pour faire le déjeuné.**_

Deux bras viennent lui encercler sa taille et se poser sur son ventre, sur le coup Shizuru sursauta, mais en sentant le parfum de sa compagne, elle se calma rapidement.

- Je t'ai réveillée ?,**Demanda tendrement Shizuru en plaçant ses mains sur celle de Natsuki.**

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas,** Répondit Natsuki.** Mais toi que fais-tu déjà debout, tu devrais resté coucher et te reposer, **Ajouta Natsuki sur un ton inquiet.**

Shizuru souriait, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans les bras de Natsuki qui la serra sans lui faire mal.

- Je vais un peu mieux grâce au magnifique soin de ma Natsuki, **Dit tendrement Shizuru.**

- D'accord,** A contre cœur Natsuki se sépara de Shizuru, pour s'asseoir.** Comme on a dit hier, aller à l'hôpital pour que tu puisses faire des examens.

- Mon amour, je me sens mieux, on devrait attendre avant de... **Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Natsuki.**

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, ça fait 2 mois et demi que je te vois mal, vomir tout ce que tu as dans le corps, tu te déshydrates à chaque fois au point de t'évanouir, je ne veux pas te perdre, toi ou le bébé, je ne veux pas que Mira perde sa mère, elle a déjà énormément souffert c'est à nous de faire en sorte que toute ce passe bien donc nous irons à l'hôpital pour vérifier si sa ce passe bien dedans, l**ui répondit Natsuki très sérieusement en caressant le ventre de Shizuru.**

- Très bien, on ira cette après-midi, **Fit Shizuru en essayant d'apaiser les tensions.**

- Je pourrai aussi venir ?,**Fit Mira qui venait d'entrer, les yeux à moitiés fermer, elle alla s'asseoir.**

Shizuru et Natsuki en voyant leur fille, retrouver leur sourire.

- Seulement si tu n'as pas cours, **Répondit Shizuru.**** Maintenant déjeunons.**

La petite famille déjeuna dans le calme et dans la bonne humeur, Mira raconta à ses parents son premier bisou avec Asuma, celles-ci n'étaient même pas surprises, elles savaient que leur fille est amoureuse du jeune garçon et elles sont heureuses pour leur fille.

**Dans l'après-midi.**

**À l'hôpital.**

Comme s'était prévue, elles étaient allées à l'hôpital, cela faisait 2 heures qu'elles attendaient pour que Shizuru soit prise en charge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est long, **Grommela la jeune Mira qui s'ennuyait.**

- Je sais ma puce, **Fit Shizuru qui caressait son ventre qui commençait de nouveau à lui faire mal.**

Shizuru avait laissé échapper une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour Natsuki qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter du temps que les choses prenaient. Plusieurs patients défilaient sur leurs yeux, au bout d'un moment Natsuki explosa, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la secrétaire.

- Je voudrais savoir si bientôt, un des médecins dans ce foutu hôpital va ce décidé à prendre en charge ma compagne, **Dit Natsuki en perdant patience face à la secrétaire, des sièges Mira et Shizuru l'observaient.**

- Je suis désolé, nous sommes débordées, des patients qui sont dans état critique doivent passer avant, c'est dans la règle, **Fit la secrétaire en étant courtoise.**

Natsuki serra les dents.

- Vous ne foutez pas de moi, ma femme souffre et vos médecins passent souvent devant nous pour s'occuper des patients qui avaient à peine des plâtres, eux ce n'est pas grave alors que ma femme est enceinte et qu'elle souffre énormément !,** Hurla Natsuki qui attira l'attention des personnes présentes.**

- Veuillez-vous calmez mademoiselle, nous sommes dans un hôpital, les médecins font ce qu'ils peuvent pour vous prendre en charge,** Tenta la secrétaire de calmer Natsuki.**

- Vous voulez que je me calme, alors que je vois ma femme serrer les dents de douleur, mais V... **Mira l'avait coupé.**

- Okasan calme, toi, s'il te plaît, tu inquiète maman... **Fit Doucement Mira, Shizuru s'était lever pour se placer à côté de sa fille.**

Natsuki grogna, mais l'arrivée d'un médecin la fit se calmer.

- Excusez-moi, je suis celui qui va prendre en charge votre compagne, **Fit le médecin.**** Suivez-moi.**

La petite famille suivait le médecin jusqu'à une salle obstétricienne, le médecin désigna les chaises en face du bureau pour qu'elles s'asseyent, le médecin prit note des renseignements sur Shizuru avant de lui demander le problème.

- Alors quel est le souci ? ,** Demanda le médecin.**

- Je suis enceinte de 2 mois, j'ai des nausées assez violentes ce qui me provoque des évanouissements. **Expliqua Shizuru.**

Le médecin nota tout ce que lui avait dit Shizuru sur un dossier qui sera le dossier de suivi de Shizuru tout au long de sa grossesse. Natsuki et Mira ne disaient rien, elles restaient de leur côté.

- Bien, nous allons faire une échographie pour voir cela, ensuite, je vous ferai une prise de sang, si cela vous convient mademoiselle ?

Le médecin se leva, indiquant Shizuru à s'allonger sur le fauteuil d'examen et de soulever la chemise qu'elle porte, Natsuki et leur fille s'installèrent à la droite de Shizuru, la compagne de Shizuru lui prit la main pour là rassurer pendant que le médecin prépara le matériel, il alluma l'échographe, puis il prit un tube de gel.

- Je vous préviens ça va être un peu froid, **Averti le médecin avant d'appliquer le gel sur le ventre de Shizuru et de procédé à l'examen, le fœtus apparut sur l'écran ce qui émerveilla les deux parents, mais aussi Mira la future grande sœur.**

- C'est notre bébé, **Murmura émerveiller Natsuki qui caressa la main de Shizuru.**

- Oui, notre bébé, **Répondit Shizuru le même ton que sa compagne, elle reporta son regard sur sa fille.** Tu as vu, c'est ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur, Ajouta la jeune femme.

- Oui... C'est si petit... **Fit Mira.**

- Tous ces membres et la tète sont bien formé pour 2 mois et demi, les voici, **le médecin les montra au fur et à mesure.** Écoutons son cœur.** Des battements de cœur se font entendre, ces battements sont une fois sur deux réguliers et irrégulier ce qui attira l'attention du médecin qui fit un zoom sur le cœur du fœtus, en voyant le regard soucieux du médecin, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.**

- Il y a un souci ? , **Demanda Shizuru en s'inquiétant.**

Le médecin ne disait rien au début, ce qui énerva Natsuki.

- Répondez-nous docteur, est-ce que c'est grave...** Fit Natsuki en s'emportant.**

- Oui, c'est assez grave, je repère une anomalie cardiaque assez conséquente, c'est cette anomalie qui vous affaiblie et qui vous cause des nausées violentes, si le fœtus se développe cela pourrait empirer encore plus ...** Annonça le médecin sur un ton désolé.**

Shizuru était sur le choc, elle qui avait tellement voulu cette enfant, cette nouvelle la fit mal à son cœur.

- Qu'elle est les solutions ?,** Demanda Natsuki en observant du coin de l'œil Shizuru.**

- Dans un premier temps, votre compagne n'a que deux solutions, l'avortement ou aller au bout de sa grossesse en risquant de mettre sa vie ainsi que celle du fœtus en danger. Voyant que les personnes présentes étaient sous le choc. Je vous laisse une semaine pour en décider, prenez la décision qui vous paraîtra la meilleure.

Après l'examen, la petite famille était rentrer chez elles, sous le choc les questions défilées dans la tête de chacune, elles doivent bien réfléchir, le choix n'allait pas être simple pour Shizuru,

Décidera-t-elle de retirer une vie, la vie de son bébé et celui de Natsuki ? Où décidera-t-elle de le garder prenant tous les risques qui signeront peut-être sa perte ?

** 0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

_ La suite dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, à bientôt..._


	4. Pique-nique en famille

_Hello les personnes, comme mon stage est à présent terminé et que j'ai maintenant les vacances,_

_je pourra entièrement me consacrée sur l'avancement de ma fic, je publierai dorénavant tous les jeudi et peut être le dimanche,_

_je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si c'est beaucoup ou trop peu,_

_Voila je vous laisses lire ce chapitre._

**__****0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**__****Chapitre quatre : Pique-nique en famille.**

3 jours plus tard après la mauvaise nouvelle que la famille avaient apprises, quand Natsuki voulais discuté avec Shizuru pour savoir sa décision, celle-ci lui disait qu'elle souhaitait encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui pour changer un peu leur idées, les deux jeunes parents avaient demander à leur fille, si elle voulait aller au parc pour pique-niquer et elle pouvait invité Asuma. Elle avait d'ailleurs accepté et son petit copain aussi.

Shizuru prépara le panier avec l'aide de Natsuki, qui ne faisait que l'observer.

___'' Shizuru doit vraiment faire un choix qui n'est pas simple'',__****__**Pensa Natsuki.**_

_**- **_Maman, Okasan on ai la, ******Fit Mira en rentrant dans la cuisine avec Asuma.**

Natsuki et Shizuru observaient Asuma, elles lui souriaient.

- Bonjour Asuma, comment va tu ? , ******Demanda Shizuru.**

**- **Bien madame et vous?, ******Répondit le jeune Asuma.**

Shizuru finissant de remplir le panier, elle demanda à sa compagne de le fermer, Shizuru posa sa main sur son ventre pour le caresser,elle avait un peu mal.

- Très Bien et appelle moi Shizuru ou belle-maman,******Fit Shizuru en faisant un magnifique sourire au premier copain de sa fille.**

Le jeune garçon devenu rouge.

- Bon on devrais il y aller si nous voulons les bonnes places pour manger, ******Intervint Natsuki.**

Dans un accord commun, ils sortirent de la maison en direction du parc, après 10 minutes de trajet, ils arrivaient au parc. Aider par Asuma, Natsuki prit le matériel pour pique niquer pour soulager un peu Shizuru. Mira plaça la nappe sur la pelouse.

- Voila tu peux t'asseoir maman, **Fit Mira à sa mère, cette dernière s'installa en soupirant.**

''_J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils croient que je suis handicapé'' _**Pensa Shizuru.**

- je peux très bien me débrouillée merci**, Fit froidement la jeune qu'elle avait parler un peu froidement, elle s'excusa.**

- Excusez moi, je voulais pas vous...,** Natsuki la coupa.**

**- **C'est bon...on met sa sur le compte des hormones...

**L**es autres s'installaient sur la nappe une fois qu'ils avaient sortie tout le matériel et la nourriture mis sur des assiettes en cartons tranquillement ils commençaient à manger.

Alors Asuma comment tu trouve Mira?, **Demanda curieusement Natsuki.**

Le jeune garçon rougissait, il prit la main de Mira.

- Elle est magnifique, je l'aime...

Shizuru regarda sa fille qui avait les joues qui vira rouge.

- Ma puce, tu n'a pas à être gêné, moi et Okasan on apprécie Asuma**,Fit tendrement Shizuru.**

- Vraiment, vous m'appréciez?,Alors que vous venez seulement de me rencontré...,**Demanda étonnamment le jeune garçon**.

Mira ne compris pas la raison que son petit copain se dévalorise autant alors que c'est un garçon formidable.

_'' Il est si gentil et mignon, Comment peut-il ne pas être sur de lui quand il s'agit de sa personne, alors que c'est évident mes parents en l'air de l'apprécier'' **Pensa Mira en observant Asuma et son comportement.**_

A la suite de cette question, les parents de Mira se regardaient perplexe puis elles finisses par se sourire.

- C'est vrai que nous te connaissons que depuis peu de temps, mais sache que nous t'apprécions, même si tu à 2 ans de plus que notre fille, on te demande de ne pas aller vite avec notre fille, nous te faisons confiance pour que tu respecte notre demande,** Répondit Shizuru d'une voix douce.**

- Je ne tenterais rien à l'encontre de Mira, je suis pas comme sa, **Répondit le jeune Asuma en gardant la main de Mira sous les yeux attentionnées des parents de celle-ci.**

**- **Ce qui compte pour nous c'est que notre fille soit heureuse, le reste nous importe peu, **Ajouta Natsuki.**

Les larmes de Joie monta très vite aux yeux de Mira, elle fondit dans les bras de ses parents qui l'accueillie à bras ouvert.

- Je vous aimes maman et Okasan, je vous aimes tellement ,** Dit Mira en souriant dans les bras de ses parents.**

- Nous t'aimons aussi,** Répondirent Natsuki et Shizuru en même temps.**

Asuma les observaient, il voyait beaucoup de tendresse émaner de cette famille, cela remonte à si longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu le droit à un geste de tendresse venant de ces parents qui on disparut lors d'un accident.

La journée se déroula sans encombre, Shizuru avait peu de Nausées et douleur au ventre, comme la plupart du temps elle restait assisse avec sa fille, Shizuru et Natsuki avaient apprises à mieux connaître le petit copain de leur fille, elles on apprit que celui-ci est orphelin et qu'il vit chez sa grand-mère paternel, pour changer se changer un peu l'esprit Natsuki avait proposé à Asuma une partie de foot, qu'il à d'ailleurs accepté.

Pendant ce temps mère et fille discutaient de leur côté, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de balader son regard sur le corps athlétique de sa compagne, elle avait soudainement envie de lui sauté dessus.

_'' J'ai envie de lui sauté dessus et de l'embrasser...qu'est ce qui me prend de pensées de telle chose sur ma Natsuki, fichue Hormones'' **Pensa Shizuru en tentant de se reprendre. **_

- Hum, hum, tu n'es pas très discrète maman, **Dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire taquin.**

- Qu'...Qu'est ce que tu raconte, **Bafouilla la jeune femme en rougissant, elle prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche pour en boire.**

- Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarquée maman, tu dévore Okasan du regard, **Lança Mira avec amusement, elle voyait sa mère essayer de dissimuler son envie.**

- Ma puce quand tu sera plus grande, tu apprendre que quand une personne est enceinte ,elle à beaucoup d'envie à cause des hormones, **Rétorqua la jeune femme sans être brusque envers sa fille.**

Mira gloussa, elle se servit un des sandwichs restant et reporta son attention sur sa mère.

- Maman? , **Hésita Mira en mâchant.**

Le ton hésitant de sa fille, **fit inquiéter Shizuru.**

- Oui ma puce?

- Tu à déjà fais un choix sur ce que le médecin à demander?, **Demanda Mira en regardant son sandwich, la mine triste.**

Shizuru s'attendait à cette question de la part de sa fille mais aussi de Natsuki.

_'' Je lui ai même pas fais part de ma décision, je porte son enfant et je lui ai encore rien, sa vaut mieux que je ne dise rien pour l'instant'' __**Pensa Shizuru en baissant sa tète.**_

- J'ai encore deux jours pour me décidé, **Répondit Shizuru, en voyant sa fille à nouveau triste lui fit serrée le cœur.** Tout ira bien, je te le promet...

En observant sa mère, elle vit qu'elle était confiante.

''Je dois lui faire confiance'',_** Pensa Mira puis toute les deux reportèrent leurs regards sur Natsuki et Asuma, qui eux aussi discutés en jouant.**_

- On ma dit pour votre compagne, ou plutôt Mira me la dis et j'en suis désolé...'' **Dribblant avec la balle, Asuma fit ensuite la passe à Natsuki. **

- En effet, à la naissance de l'enfant ma compagne risque d'y laisser la vie..., **Fit Natsuki d'une humeur moins joyeuse.**

- Je comprend, J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'avais 8 ans, on était en voiture et mon père n'était pas vraiment sobre, puis un camion est apparue de nul part et nous à percuté, ma mère c'était jeté sur moi pour me protégé, elle est morte sur le coup ainsi que mon père..., **Raconta le jeune garçon.**

Natsuki ressentie de la tristesse pour le jeune Asuma.

- Je suis navrée...

- Ce n'est pas si grave, ma grand-mère ma donnée beaucoup d'amour et puis il y a Mira qui me remplie de bonheur..., **Ajouta le jeune garçon en souriant.**

_'' Il est bien plus fort qu'il parait ce garçon'',_ _**Pensa Natsuki qui tira dans la balle, dans le but improvisé **_

Natsuki se mit à la hauteur de Asuma, elle posa ses deux mains sur chaque épaule de celui-ci.

- Tu es très courageux, ma fille peut vraiment te faire confiance, Natsuki souriait.

En fin de soirée, la famille avaient déposé Asuma chez sa grand-mère et avaient repris la route en direction de la maison.

_**Dans la voiture.**_

Shizuru s'était endormie, épuisé depuis qu'elle est enceinte, son corps fatigua très vite, elle sentait que l'enfant qu'elle porte lui aussi s'affaiblissait, Natsuki posa sa main sur la cuisse de Shizuru.

- Elle dort?..., **Demanda Mira.**

- Oui,** Répondit Natsuki en se concentrant sur la route.**Quand on arrivera, tu prendra les clés pour ouvrir la porte et ranger les affaires pendant que je prendra Shizuru.

- Tu veux la laisser dormir?

- Oui, elle en à vraiment besoin.

Elles arrivaient 5 minutes plus tard, Mira fit ce que sa mère lui avait demandé puis elle fila dans sa chambre, Natsuki avait porté Shizuru jusqu'à la chambre et l'avait allonger en douceur en lui mettant une petite couverture sur elle et s'appéta à partir quand une main la retenu faiblement par la main.

- Pars pas...reste avec moi..., **Fit une voix endormie.**

Natsuki baissa son regard vers Shizuru, avec hésitation elle s'allongea sur le lit à la droite de Shizuru qui se mit sur son droit, Natsuki ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre derrière sa compagne et posa sa main sur le ventre de Shizuru qui réagissait en mettant sa main sur celle de Natsuki.

- Ta présence nous rassure...**,Fit Shizuru les yeux toujours fermées.**

- J'en doute pas, **Natsuki caressa le ventre de sa compagne qui commençait étrangement à s'arrondir à seulement 2 mois et demi de grossesse. **Qu'a tu décidé pour le bébé?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite toujours..., **Shizuru baya de fatigue, elle se rendormie aussitôt.**

_'' Je ne veux pas te perdre ma chérie''_**_ Pensa Natsuki toujours collées à Shizuru._**

Au bout de quelques secondes, Natsuki s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Fin du chapitre 4...


	5. Décision & Punition

_Je tenais à m'excusez de publier que maintenant, j'ai eu quelques soucis, mais me voilà toute même pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_**Chapitre cinq : Décision & Punition.**_

Les deux jours s'écoulaient enfin, Shizuru et Natsuki, on du se lever tôt, car elles ont rendez-vous avec l'obstétricien dans l'après-midi, à contre cœur Mira est partie au collège, ses parents, on promit de la tenir au courant.

**Cabinet de l'obstétricien.****  
****Après-midi 14h.**

L'obstétricien avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous pour se consacrer à Shizuru et à deux jeunes femmes sont assisses face au médecin.-Mademoiselle Viola, qu'avez, vous décidez ?,** Demanda l'obstétricien.**

Shizuru demanda la main de Natsuki qui la lui prit pour la rassurer.-J'en ai consciente que c'est risquer, mais j'ai décidé...D'aller au bout de ma grossesse...,** Déclara la jeune femme enceinte.**

Natsuki sentit une larme montée, l'idée de perdre Shizuru se faisait de plus en plus présente.

'_'Non ce n'est pas vrai'' __**Fit t-elle désespérément dans ses pensées.**_

-Excusez-moi,** Natsuki se leva de sa chaise pour sortir du cabinet, en dehors du cabinet la jeune femme fondit en larmes, sa compagne à décider d'aller au bout prenant un grand risque de mourir avec leur enfant.**

**Dans le cabinet.**

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir ?,** Demanda le médecin.**

Shizuru était perdue, la réaction de Natsuki la remettait en question.

-...Elle est partie...Le médecin compris que sa patiente parlait de sa compagne, il se leva donc et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Shizuru.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va revenir, elle s'inquiète pour vous, c'est normal...

Shizuru se leva de sa chaise pour regarder dehors, elle vit sa compagne assisse sur un banc la tète entre ces mains.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Au collège.**

Mira est en cours, participant, faisant ses exercices malgré qu'elle pense à ses parents, Asuma observa sa petite copine de loin, il soupira, la professeur le remarqua.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop Lirio Asuma ?, **Demanda la professeur sur un ton autoritaire.**

- Non pas trop, continuez..., **Répondit Asuma provocateur.**

-Sortez immédiatement, aller répondre chez le proviseur!, **Hurla la prof à bout.**

Asuma obéissait, il sortit sous les yeux perplexes de Mira, qui se leva sans l'autorisation de la prof et sortie en courant dans les couloirs pour rattraper Asuma qui n'était pas allé chez le proviseur, mais dehors.

-Asuma attends-moi !,** Cria Mira déjà essoufflée.**

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers Mira, étonnée qu'elle soit sortie de Classe.

- Pourquoi tu es sortie de cours ?, tu vas avoir des ennuis avec tes parents, **Dit-il.**

- Oui, mais je préfère être avec toi...**Mira souriait, Asuma était sur le coup surpris que sa petite copine prenne le risque de se faire engueuler pour lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra en douceur, Mira était contente, elle se détacha un peu de lui pour que leurs lèvres se joignent dans un petit bisou de leur age.**

- Et si on allait au parc d'attractions qui vient d'ouvrir ?,** Demanda Asuma tenant Mira dans ses bras.**

Mira souriait, elle garda ses bars autour de la nuque d'Asuma.-Bien sur que je veux, **Répondit joyeusement Mira.**

Asuma lui prit sa main et ils se mirent en route...

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'as pas toujours été heureuse, si tu te sens prête, tu pourrais me raconter la raison ?, **Fit Asuma en marchant à côté de Mira tout en lui tenant la main.**

Des magasins défilaient devant eux.

Mira haussa les sourcils, pour elle son passé était oubliée, elle avait retrouvé ses parents, c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle.

- Tu sais Asuma, tu sais à peu près tout, tu sais même que les mages existent maintenant...Tu t'ai même évanouie face à la vérité.

En effet Asuma se souvenu de ce moment gênant.

_**Flash-back.**_

_Cela remonte il y a un an, comme à leurs habitudes, le jeune Asuma et la jeune Mira sortaient souvent faire différentes activités, piscine, shopping, footing sur la plage de Kyoto, le jeune Asuma était plutôt ravi quand ils faisaient du footing que du shopping, en tant que garçon les magasins ne l'intéressent pas vraiment.**  
**Ce jour là, les deux jeunes avaient décidés de faire du footing, comme ils aimaient sentir sous leur pied le sable, ils avaient enlevaient leur basket pour courir, en pleine course, Mira avait décidé de révéler son secret à Asuma._

_« Asuma ?» , **Fit-elle déjà légèrement essoufflée.**_

_« Oui ?» ,** Asuma ralentissait sa cadence pour se mettre à côté de son amie et reportait son attention sur elle.**Mira voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de son ami, elle tentait de se lancer._

_« Crois-tu en la magie ?» , **Demanda-t-elle de façon hésitante.**_

_Sur cette question Mira voyait qu'Asuma était soudainement en pleine réflexion en la regardant étrangement, il s'arrêtait de courir de même pour Mira qui était à bout, le jeune garçon la regardait de la tête au pied._

_« Pourquoi dois-je croire en la magie ?»,** Asuma fronçait les sourcils toutes les secondes, essayant de comprendre cette question.**_

_Après quelques secondes Mira avait repris son souffle, elle se mettait à sourire en voyant Asuma, fronçait les sourcils comme un essuie-glace d'une voiture, elle levait ses deux mains face au garçon, paume contre paume._

_« Je vais te montrer ça sera plus simple...», **Mira se mit à se concentrer pour la première fois en six ans, elle réutilisait la magie, ****« Boule d'énergie de Crytsal »**, **Lentement une lumière lumineuse jaillit dans les mains de la jeune fille sous les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes d'Asuma, doucement Mira écartait ses mains de l'une de l'autre pour laissait apparaître une boule d'énergie de couleur bleue.**_

_« Voilà de quoi je te parlais, de la magie...», **Ajouta Mira, avec en main la boule d'énergie complètement formée, Mira levait son regard vers son ami qui lui était sous le choc, il tournait de l'œil, il finit toute même à s'effondrer sur le sable, sous cette réaction, Mira roulait des yeux, elle claquait ses deux mains ensemble pour faire disparaître la boule d'énergie, et observait son ami qui était loin de se réveiller de si tôt.**_

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Asuma était gêné face à ce petit détail.

- Oui, bon, c'est vrai que j'étais sous le choc, mais ta vue après mon réveil, je t'ai juste posé des questions, mais je ne t'ai pas rejeté, parce que je t'accepte telle que tu sois, **Ajouta honnêtement Asuma.**

_Mira se souvenant après le réveil d'Asuma._

_Étendue tous les deux sur le sable, Asuma lui posait des questions._

_« Ça fait longtemps que tu fais de la magie ?» , **Demanda curieusement le jeune garçon.**_

_Mira était étonnée que son ami ne soit pas froid avec elle suite à la révélation._

_« Oui, avant de connaître mes parents, j'ai étais élever dans une guilde, l'endroit ou l'apprentissage de la magie peux être pratiquer sans crainte d'être traiter différemment et sans risque de faire du mal avec la magie, parce que dans la magie, il y a pas que du bien mais aussi du mal »**Expliqua calmement Mira.**_

_Asuma ne comprit pas les paroles de son amie concernant la magie qui ne fait pas que le bien, mais aussi le mal, il préférait s'arrêtait la voyant le visage de Mira se crisper, il la prit dans ses bras._

En revenant dans la réalité, elle réalisée qu'Asuma à était le seul à vraiment l'écouter, durant ces sept ans, elle passa son bras autour de la nuque pour l'attirer dans un baisé doux, qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Merci, de m'avoir accepter avec ma magie...**Lui fit-elle en murmurant, Asuma était surpris par cette tendresse, il finit par sourire, il se détacha de l'emprise de Mira et passa son bras derrière la taille de Mira pour poser sa main sur ça hanche, Mira fit pareil, ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'aux parcs d'attractions.**

**Au cabinet.**

Après s'être remis en question sur sa réaction, sur son attitude, Natsuki était revenue au cabinet, le médecin avait laissé le couple entrent-elles, Shizuru était assisse sur la chaise en face d'elle, Natsuki lui avait fais dos, la jeune Kruger regardait dehors, semblant être en pleine réflexion, ce qui inquiéta Shizuru, car sa compagne n'avait pas dis un mot depuis qu'elle est revenue.

- S'il te plaît Natsuki, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis avant, parle-moi, dit moi ce que tu en penses...**Lui fit Shizuru en larme.**

En entendant des sanglots dans son dos, le cœur de Natsuki se serra, elle ne voulait pas blesser Shizuru avec sa réaction, elle voulait simplement réfléchir, elle aussi.**  
**L'enfant que porte sa compagne est le sien, elle doit soutenir Shizuru qu'elle que soit ça décision, car Natsuki avait accepter qu'elles tentent l'expérience à deux.

Shizuru avait ses mains devant ses yeux, elle était en pleure, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux, elle levait son regard vers la personne qui n'était d'autre que sa compagne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je devais aussi décidée...**Fit-elle en s'agenouillant face à Shizuru qui la regardait avec des yeux rougis par les larmes.**

- Décider ?,** Murmura doucement Shizuru.**

Natsuki lui essuya ces larmes du revers de sa main.

- On l'a fait à deux, donc nous devons décider ensemble...**Fit-elle d'une voix douce.**

- Je voudrais tellement le garder ou la garder Natsuki...Mira rêver d'être une grande sœur, c'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes allés là-bas, pour elle et moi, mais on a ignoré ce que tu pouvais vraiment en penser...**Les larmes de Shizuru continuaient de coulés.**

Natsuki voyait la douleur dans les yeux de sa compagne, elle se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mon choix et que je voudrais que nous le gardions...**Chuchote la jeune femme au creux de l'oreille de sa compagne, qui se détacha d'elle surprise.**

- Est-ce vrai, tu le souhaites vraiment ?, **Tenta Shizuru avec crainte d'avoir mal entendu.**

- Oui, je le veux vraiment...

C'est à ce moment là que décide d'enter le médecin, à son arrivée Natsuki s'essaya au côté de Shizuru et lui pris la main, pendant que le médecin se rassit dans son siège, croisant ses doigts.

- Alors qu'avez-vous décidez ?

Natsuki et Shizuru se regardèrent comme pour se décider, c'est Shizuru que répondit.

- Nous voudrions le garder...

Le médecin ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'accepter que Shizuru désormais sa patiente prenne le risque.

- Très bien...Vous aurez des consignes très strictes à suivre...

- Quels genres de consignes ?, **Intervint curieusement Natsuki.**

Le médecin tourna son visage à l'intention de Shizuru.

- Vous êtes à peine enceinte de 2 mois et demi, même si cela va être dur, vous devriez limiter toutes activités qui demandent beaucoup d'énergie, même les rapports ensuite manger sainement, mais ça, je doute que ça soit un problème pour vous, **Expliqua sérieusement le médecin.**

- Quand vous voulez dire limiter les rapports, vous voulez parler des...**Le médecin coupa Shizuru qui rougissait.**

- Oui, je parle bien des rapports sexuels...

Natsuki et Shizuru se mirent à rougir, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de bouder, sous les yeux amuser de Natsuki et du médecin.

- D'accord, nous respecterons vos consignes...**Fit Natsuki toujours un peu gêné.**

- Tant mieux, votre prochain examen sera dans un mois...

- C'est rapide...**Dit Natsuki à la place de Shizuru.**

Le médecin observa le couple et leurs mains liées.

_'' Elles ont l'air de s'aimer et de tenir énormément à l'une et à l'autre'' __**Pensa passivement le médecin.**_

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est important de surveiller l'évolution de fœtus ainsi que l'état de votre compagne...

- Oui, je comprends...**Natsuki observa sa compagne avec un regard amoureux ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui s'arrêta de bouder et se mit à rougir de l'attention que lui portait sa compagne.**

Le téléphone de Natsuki se mit à sonner, elle le prit en regardant le numéro.

- Oups excusez-moi, je dois répondre...

**Elle sortit du cabinet, en décrochant.**

- Oui...**Bonjour, je suis madame Katô la directrice du collège de votre fille(**Natsuki fonça les sourcils, inquiets)...elle lui ai arrivé quelque chose?... **Non rassurez-vous, mais votre fille est partie du collège...** Ma fille à sécher, c'est ce que vous essayez de me dire madame ?... **Oui voilà, votre fille à sécher et je tenais à vous dire que pour son attitude votre fille sera mise en retenu et si elle n'améliore pas son attitude, elle sera renvoyée quelques jours...**( Natsuki était en colère de l'attitude de sa fille, non seulement sa mère est malade, mais elle faisait n'importe quoi dès qu'elles ont le dos tourner)...Je lui toucherais deux mots merci de m'avoir prévenue madame, au revoir...**C'est normal c'est mon travail, au revoir madame Kruger...**

Natsuki raccrocha énerver, le comportement de Mira ne lui plaisait pas même si elle aussi n'avait pas était un élève modèle, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille suive le même exemple...

**En Fin d'après-Midi 17h **:

Le couple avait enfin regagner leur domicile, après avoir eu tous les consignes à respecter, Shizuru s'était directement allonger sur le canapé ses jambes poser sur les genoux de Natsuki qui regardait la télé, la jeune femme sentie que sa compagne était énerver mais elle ne savait pas de quoi.

- Mon amour, je te sens énervé pour quelle raison ?, **Demanda Shizuru en regardant sa compagne.**

Natsuki laissa un long soupire s'échapper.

- Mira à sécher les cours...

Shizuru ouvrit les yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Tu peux me répéter ça, Natsuki...

- Notre fille à sécher et je suis sur que c'est pour rester avec Asuma, **Répéta Natsuki sans pour autant être brusque avec Shizuru.**

La jeune femme se redressa en enlevant ses jambes de sur Natsuki et s'asseye sur le canapé.

- Je pense qu'avec les soucis, on n'a pas vraiment fait attention à elle...

Natsuki soupira, les yeux devant l'écran, elle regardait un film d'horreur Gold Prey, elle passa son autour des épaules de Shizuru et l'attira contre elle.

- Dès qu'elle rentre, on lui demandera pourquoi elle a séché...Shizuru hochait la tète, les deux jeunes femmes reportèrent son attention sur la télé.

**Vers six heure et demi du soir.  
**

Shizuru s'était mise derrière les fourneaux pour faire le dîner pendant que Natsuki était sous la douche, c'est à ce moment que décide de rentrer Mira par la porte de la cuisine, elle tomba nez a nez face à sa mère qui la regardait.

Elle sourit bêtement, elle sentait que sa mère le savait.

- Coucou maman, euh, je monte...**Mira voulait s'enfuir, mais sa mère l'a retenu par le bras.**

- Non-jeune fille, tu vas rester ici est m'expliquer...**Une voix s'ajouta dans la conversation.**

- Non Chérie, elle va nous expliquer plutôt, **Intervint Natsuki habillé d'un jogging et un débardeur.**

Mira soupira face à elle, ses parents semblaient être toutes même remontées.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais rester avec Asuma...

Shizuru partit baisser le feu du fourneau pour éviter que le dîner ne brûle et revenu vers elles.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas Asuma qui compte pour le futur, mais tes études, même si tu es au collège, tu dois t'y mettre...**Fit Shizuru sur un ton autoritaire.**

- Mais maman, je pense que tu as aussi fait des sacrifices pour être avec Okasan...**Tenta Mira, mais fut couper par Natsuki.**

- Non ta mère n'a jamais sécher, elle m'a rejointe pour être mon Assistante à Garderobe...**Repris amèrement Natsuki.**

- Et comme tu l'aurais compris, tu es puni de sortie, je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec Asuma, tu rentreras donc après les cours et si il le faut, je viendrai te chercher...**Ajouta sérieusement Shizuru.**

- Mais...**Mira baissa la tête, fallait mieux qu'elle se taise**...Très bien...

- Va poser tes affaires, on passe à table dans quelques minutes...**Dit Shizuru en se remettant derrière ses fourneaux, quant à Natsuki, elle partit mettre la table pendant que Mira déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle l'avait mérité et elle le savait, ses parents avaient eu donc raison de la punir de sortir.****Elle espérait toute même qu'elles atteignent un peu la punition qu'elle puisse faire son footing tous les jours.**

**Le dîner se passa dans le plus grand calme.**

Shizuru avait préparer un excellent saumon avec une salade, Mira essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer pourtant elle avait une question à poser à ses parents.

- Euh... **Fit-elle, mais elle se tut directement après.**

Natsuki et Shizuru levaient leur regard vers leur fille.

- Oui, ma puce, tu as quelque chose à demander ?,** Demanda Shizuru.**

- Oui, c'est à propos du...Bébé?

Mira vit ses parents se regardaient et lui sourire.

- On a choisi de le garder, **Répondirent Natsuki et Shizuru.**

Mira ne pus s'empêcher de se lever et de prendre ses parents dans ses bras devant la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'avoir, même si elle savait que sa mère risquer de mourir, elle savait qu'elle était forte comme elle donc ses craintes n'étaient que minimal, la jeune fille avait hâte d'être une grande sœur.

**Après le dîner 20h20.**

Après s'être occuper des corvées ménagères, vaisselles et nettoyage de la salle à manger, Mira était partie se coucher, pareillement pour ses parents qui dormaient dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 5, j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. _


	6. tout semble aller pour le mieux

** Auteur : hello me re voilà à une heure tardive pour essayer de finir cet fic, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre dessus, par manque d'inspiration, j'avoue que cet fic mène plus à grand chose, je ne sais pas si je dois la continuez ou l'arrêtez, d'ailleurs comme je les écris avant à cause du manque d'inspiration et bientôt à nouveau les cours, je risque de ne toujours pas être souvent actif.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé concernant le chapitre et à dire votre avis concernant un possible stoppage futur de la fic.**

**Voilà, en attendant, je vous laisse lire ce court chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre six : tout semble aller pour le mieux...**

**Point de vue Mira Viola-Kruger.**

**11h30, Maison.**

Cela fait 1 semaine que tout se passait pour le mieux, à notre plus grand bonheur, maman Shizuru avait décidé de reprendre son travail d'avocate, malgré le désaccord d'Okasan et moi, mais bon, elle est têtue, c'est ma maman après tout, quant à Okasan, elle avait repris le chemin du poste, elle m'avait demandé de veiller sur maman pendant son absence et c'est ce que je compter faire.

Okasan était partie très tôt ce matin comme d'habitude depuis une semaine, au poste de police, maman ma souvent dis qu'elle avait encore plus d'inquiétude concernant le métier d'okasan, qui est risquer, encore plus risquer quand elle était directrice de Garderobe.

Okasan ma souvent dis de protéger maman, et je le ferai parce que... J'adore maman Shizuru, depuis que je les retrouver, elle n'a jamais censé de me prouver qu'elle m'aimait ainsi qu'Okasan, jamais, je n'échangerais mes parents, pour rien au monde, elles m'offraient tout ce que je désire y compris, un petit frère ou une petite sœur, malgré le risque qu'encourt maman, elle le faisait pour notre famille, pour l'agrandir.

Aujourd'hui, on était mercredi, je n'avais pas cours, enfin repos, à la maison, même si je n'aime pas faire les tâches ménagères, le repassage... Blabla, je le faisais quand même pour soulager mes parents.

Des hauts de mes treize ans, je commençais à préparer le repas du midi, en attendant qu'elles rentrent.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs aussi 1 semaine, que j'étais puni de sortie, dès que je finissais les cours, je devais toute de suite rentrer, Asuma avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'obéissais de cette manière, il m'avait même dit que mes parents me prenaient pour une bonne à tout faire, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, malgré tout, je suis plutôt contente que mes parents m'ont reprise en mains, sans eux, je serais vraiment devenue une délinquante...

**Point de vue Normal.**

**12h45,**

**À l'heure de repas.**

Shizuru et Natsuki étaient enfin rentrer, leur fille avait fait les choses bien, elle avait fait le repas, dresser la table et en plus les avaient servies.

Natsuki et Shizuru étaient installées face à leur fille.

Shizuru était assisse, en train de manger tranquillement.

**- Alors ma puce, comment était l'école ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

Mira levait son regard pour la regarder.

**- plutôt bien...**

Natsuki regardant l'heure.

**- Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?** Demanda curieusement Natsuki à sa fille.

**- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne compte pas voir Asuma, si c'est ça que vous craignez.**

Shizuru soupirait, quand elle entendait le prénom de ce garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher de ce dire que sa fille aurait pu mal tourner.

**- Je préfère ça, nous te faisons confiance, Mira...**

Natsuki avait fini de manger, elle se levait prenant son assiette pour débarrasser et la mettre dans l'évier, puis elle revenait vers sa fille et sa compagne.

**- Je dois y aller, soyez sage...**

Natsuki donnait un baiser sur le front de sa fille et embrassait Shizuru sur les lèvres.

**- D'accord, Fais attention chérie.**

Natsuki souriait, elle caressait la joue de sa compagne.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, prends soin de toi et de notre bébé,** Fit-elle en caressant le ventre de Shizuru.

**- Et toi, Mira surveille bien ta maman,** Rajouta-t-elle avec douceur.

**- Oui compte sur moi...**

Sur cette réponse, elle finit par laisser sa famille et re partie à son travail.

Une heure après le départ de Natsuki, Shizuru qui ne travaillait plus aujourd'hui se consacrait à sa fille ainée, elles avaient décidé de faire une après-midi shopping, pour acheter les affaires pour bébé et pour refaire la garde-robe de la jeune Mira qui grandit

**14h,**

**En ville.**

Mère et fille avait déjà beaucoup de sacs à la main, elles étaient en train de marcher à travers les magasins.

**- Es-tu heureuse ?** Demanda Shizuru

Mira était étonnée de cette question, bien sur qu'elle l'était.

**- Oui, je le suis, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, maman ?**

**- Je pensais que si tu étais beaucoup avec Asuma, c'est parce que tu te sentais rejeter, à cause du bébé.** Répondit Shizuru avec culpabilité.

Mira s'arrêtait de marcher pour stopper sa mère, pour la regarder.

**- Maman, comment voudrait-tu que je t'en veuille, à toi et à Okasan, c'est aussi moi qui t'ai demandé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, je ne me sentais pas rejeter, au contraire, depuis que je vous ai retrouvé, j'ai jamais étais la plus heureuse, d'avoir mes parents près de moi.** Avoue la jeune Mira.

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Shizuru qui était émue par la révélation de sa fille, Mira en voyant cela prit sa mère dans ces bras.

**- Je t'aime, maman.**

Shizuru serrant sa fille contre elle.

**- Je t'aime aussi, tu resteras toujours mon bébé...**

**14h45,**

**Au poste de Police.**

Natsuki était installé dans son bureau, regardant une photo de Shizuru et de sa fille, jusqu'à qu'une personne vienne la prendre.

**- Belle femme et jolie fille...** Fais la personne.

Natsuki relevait son regard noir sur cette personne.

**- Je pensais que tu avais démissionné.**

La personne re posait la photo.

**- Tu sais Natsuki, faudrait que tu apprennes à te laisser aller.**

Sans était trop pour Natsuki qui se levait brusquement, le visage fermé.

**- Tu ferais mieux de disparaître de ma vue, Alphonse.** Fit froidement Natsuki.

Alphonse souriait narquoisement.

**- Comme elle à disparue, elle...**

Natsuki était maintenant perplexe.

**_De qui peut-il bien parler._ **Pensa-t-elle.

**- Je peux savoir de quoi tu veux parler, Alphonse ?**

Alph serrait les poings.

**- Elle avait la vie devant elle, elle aurait du vivre avec Asa.**

Natsuki ouvrit ces yeux en grands.

**_Asa, mais c'est la femme qui nous avait accueillies et qui avait admis être amoureuse de..._**

**- Hisako...** Laissa échapper Natsuki.

**- Tu te souviens enfin, et oui, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis venue travailler ici, j'ai appris que ma meilleure amie était morte à mon retour de mission, j'avais une seule envie, c'était de venir ici.**

**- Je n'ai jamais voulu perdre une seconde fois ma sœur, je l'avais déjà perdu une fois...** Fit Natsuki en baissant la tête.

Alphonse en voyant de la tristesse émanait de la jeune femme se calmait, elle semblait être aussi mal que lui.

**- Pourrions-nous, aller parler autre part ?**

Natsuki hochait la tète, ils s'en allaient du poste pour se dirigeait ailleurs.

**Quelque part dans le monde.**

**Guilde Donovan Heart.**

Depuis sept ans, la guilde est en deuil depuis la mort d'Hisako, un des plus puissant mage de Donovan, Asa, ne s'est jamais remise de la mort de celle dont elle aime, Asami aussi d'ailleurs.

Comme depuis ces sept ans, Asa venait sur la tombe d'Hisako, agenouiller face à celle-ci, Asa lui parlait.

**- Bonjour, Hisako, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû venir te voir bien plus tôt, mais, Asami est tombé malade, je me devais de rester à son chevet, cela fait si longtemps...** Fais la jeune femme, en touchant la tombe des bouts des doigts... **J'aurai dû être moins têtue, et assumer en public ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi... Maintenant, c'est trop tard...** Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues... **J'aimerai tant que tu reviennes, pour que je puisse te dire, tout cela.**

**- Je suis sur qu'elle t'entend...**

Asa se redressait.

**- Asami, tu devais rester au chaud...** Répliqua doucement la mère d'Asami.

Asami s'approchait de sa mère, pour se blottir contre elle.

**- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir...**

Dans les bras de sa mère, Asami reportait son regard vers la tombe d'Hisako.

**- Maman, pourquoi, elle ne peut plus revenir ? Elle est censée être la plus forte... Elle... Elle m'avait promis de se battre pour la vie...**

Asa sentit sa fille pleurer contre elle.

**- Je suis là, mon poussin...**

Depuis la naissance d'Asami, Hisako avait très présent pour s'en occuper et depuis son plus jeune âge, Asami s'était attacher à celle-ci.

**- Elle me manque, maman...** Sanglote la jeune fille.

**- À moi aussi...**

**Retour dans la préfecture de Kyoto**

**Dans la soirée.**

Shizuru et Mira avaient fini de faire les boutiques et étaient maintenant rentrer à la maison, Alphonse et Natsuki avaient passer le temps à discuter, la jeune femme avait appris que sa sœur était comme un héros pour chaque membre, elle était respectée malgré le fait qu'elle était jeune.

Il était 20h quand Natsuki rentrait enfin, elle trouvait Shizuru allonger sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé.

**- Coucou ma puce... Où est Mira... **Demanda Natsuki en ne voyant pas sa fille.

Shizuru tournait son attention vers elle.

**- Déjà au lit.**

**- Comment était votre journée ? **Demanda curieusement Natsuki.

**- Excellentes, moi et Mira avons fait les boutiques et avons déjà acheter des choses pour le bébé.**

La jeune femme remarquait que Natsuki était dans ses pensées.

**- Où étais-tu ?**

Natsuki soupirait.

**- Avec Alphonse, mon collègue et aussi...**Natsuki se coupait dans sa phrase, elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, en soulevant les jambes de Shizuru pour les poser sur ces genoux, puis elle commençait à les massées.

**- Et aussi, quoi, Chérie ?** Demandait avec douceur Shizuru.

**- Alphonse est un membre de la guilde de Donovan et le meilleur ami de...**

Shizuru regardait sa compagne, elle posait ses deux mains sur son ventre.

**- De Hisako...** Finissait par tenter Shizuru.

Natsuki hochait la tète.

**- Oui, il m'a raconté tellement de choses bien sur elle, que je suis contente d'avoir une petite sœur comme elle, qui était quelqu'un de bien...** Natsuki continuait de masser les pieds de Shizuru tout en remontant de temps en temps jusqu'aux mollets de celle-ci.

Shizuru se sentit détendu grâce à geste de sa petite amie.

**- Elle nous a donné une seconde chance...**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs, je souhaite aller la voir...**

Shizuru se sentit détendu grâce à geste de sa petite amie.

**- Je suis d'accord, pour que nous aillions...**

Shizuru enlevait ses pieds de sur les genoux de Natsuki pour se redresser, et s'asseoir sur les genoux de Natsuki.

**- Grâce à elle, nous pouvons envisager notre futur, et agrandir notre famille...** Murmura Shizuru, elle approchait doucement son visage de celui de Natsuki, Natsuki collait son front contre celui de Shizuru, posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne.

-** Je t'aime, Shizuru, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir ainsi que Mira.** Fit Natsuki en scellant leur lèvre ensemble, dans un baisé tendre.

Shizuru passait ses bras autour de la nuque de Natsuki pour approfondir le baisé, a bout de souffle, elles se séparaient, mais restaient dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre.

**- Je t'aime aussi Natsuki...**

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre six, j'espère ne pas remettre des mois pour écrire la suite, je vous dis toute même à bientôt pour la suite.**


	7. Ce n'est ni un rêve et ni la réalité

**Auteur : voilà, j'ai toute même décidé de terminer cet fic, parce que même si je trouve qu'elle ne mène plus à rien, elle me tient à cœur d'être finie, donc voilà le septième chapitre qui ne sera pas forcement joyeux.**

**PS : les pensées sont écrites en italique et en gras sans rien devant et les souvenirs sont écrits avec des guillemets et italique.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Ce n'est ni un rêve et ni la réalité.**

**Le lendemain matin.**

**Point de vue de Kruger Natsuki.**

Je me trouvais en plein rêve quand des pleurs me firent ouvrir mes yeux avec difficulté, j'étais allongé sur de la pelouse, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, je me redressais pour me lever.

Je peux distinguer que je me trouvais dans une petite prairie.

_**Un rêve...**_ Pense-je pensivement.

Les mêmes pleurs que m'ont réveiller retentissaient à nouveau, je me dirigeais vers ces bruits, plus que je m'approchais et plus qu'il s'éloignait.

Une petite fille apparaissait soudainement en face de moi me stoppant dans ma marche, elle portait une robe rose, et elle était pied nue.

_**Qui est-ce...**_

En face d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler.

_« C'est toi qui pleurais avant ? »_ Lui demande-je doucement.

La petite fille avait les cheveux de la même couleur que moi, mais ces yeux étaient différents.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

L'enfant hochait la tète, mais ne disais rien, très lentement, je m'approchais d'elle sans l'effrayer.

_« Tout le monde me déteste... »_

Je ressentis de la peine pour cette enfant, pourquoi détester une petite fille qui semblait sans défense.

_« Qui te déteste ? »_

Elle relevait son regard vers moi, je voyais son visage mouiller de larme.

_« Ma maman et ma sœur, elles ne m'aiment pas... »_

Suffisamment proche d'elle, je m'agenouillais en face d'elle pour être à sa hauteur.

_« Pourquoi t'aimeraient-elles plurent ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal...»_Lui dis-je en essayant de la rassurer.

C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je tentais d'être autant rassurante avec une enfant.

Elle me regardait de ces grands yeux, elle mit sa main sur ma joue.

_« Parce que nous allons te perdre...»_

_**Hein... **_Cette réponse me laissait perplexe. _**Me perdre.**_ Je ne comprenais plus rien.

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_Lui demande-je vraiment perdue.

Elle souriait doucement.

_**Ce sourire, c'est le même que le sien. **_Fis-je dans mes pensées.

_« Ne va pas à la mission, qui doit avoir bientôt lieu.» _M'avertissait-elle.

_**De quoi parle-t-elle ?**_

_« Je ne comprends pas... Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Hisako...» _Me répondit-elle.

Ce prénom me fit battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, elle remarquait sûrement, parce qu'elle s'empressait de rajouter.

_« Pas cette hisako, mais une autre...»_

Une autre, je ne comprends plus rien, j'ai l'impression que je suis prisonnière, je n'en peu plus de ce rêve.

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas un rêve... Okasan.» _Me fit-elle avant de disparaître brutalement.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'étais dans la chambre, qui était sombre.

_**Okasan... C'est...**_

Une lumière s'allumait, je sentis une personne bougeait à côté de moi.

**- Natsuki, tu vas bien ?** Sans le faire exprès, j'avais réveillé ma compagne, qui avait passer son bras autour de mes épaules, pour me rassurer.

Je hochais la tète.

_**Qu'est-ce que ce rêve voulait dire, pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé Okasan.**_

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, je vais bien. **Fis-je de manière rassurante... **Il est qu'elle heure ?**

Shizuru me regardait avec ce regard si doux.

**- Il est 4 heures du matin.**

Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir réveillé alors qu'elle est enceinte.

**- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé mon cœur.**

**- Ara, ce n'est pas grave...** Me répliquait-elle tendrement.

Doucement, j'approchais mes lèvres de ceux de Shizuru pour l'embrasser, le baisé dura quelques secondes avant de nous séparer.

**- Recouchons-nous, tu en à besoin.** Dis-je en attirant Shizuru dans mes bras pour nous recoucher, elle éteignit la lumière et quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous re endormons.

**Point de vue de Natsuki**

**Le Lendemain.**

Il est sept heures du matin, quand le réveil sonna, le bruit me réveilla, m'arrachant du pays des rêves, je l'éteignis vialemment, sentant un poids contre moi, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux mais je me calmais rapidement quand je réalisais qu'il s'agissais de Shizuru, la femme dont j'ai appris à aimer et que j'aime désormé comme une folle, elle était blottie contre moi, je respirais sa belle chevelure, je me mis à la caresser, sa chevelure était si soigneuse.

_**Tu es si magnifique, même endormie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, maintenant, je sais que je te veux pour l'éternité.**_ Pense-je amoureusement.

Je continuais à lui caresser ces cheveux, je repensais à mon rêve que j'avais fait, il y a quelque heure.

_**Que signifiais ce rêve, on aurait dit que cela se passait en vrai, en plus cet enfant m'a appeler Okasan...**_ Mes pensées se bousculaient à l'intérieur de moi.

_**Ce ne serait quand même pas l'enfant que porte Shizuru, que j'ai vu...**_

Je repensais soudainement à l'apparence physique de cette petite fille, elle me ressemblait, tout comme elle ressemblait à Shizuru, les mêmes cheveux que les miens, les yeux que Shizuru, le même regard que moi et la fusion de nos traits à moi et Shizuru.

_**C'était donc elle...**_En quelque secondes j'ai réussi moi-même à résoudre mes pensées.

Tellement que j'étais absorbé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Shizuru se réveiller et m'observer.

**- Ara, Natsuki est trop mignonne quand elle pense. **Me fit Shizuru de sa voix taquine.

Cela me fit reporter mon attention sur elle et je finis même par sourire, ce qui la surprit.

**- Pourquoi souris-tu, ma Natsuki ?** Me demanda curieusement Shizuru.

**- Parce que je t'aime tout simplement...** Lui répondis-je

Je vis une petite larme coulée sur sa joue, je m'empressais de le lui l'a enlevé.

**- Désolé, mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.** M'excuse-je croyant que je lui avais fait du mal.

Elle avait des larmes qui continuaient à couler, pourtant, je vis un magnifique sourire angélique sur son visage.

**- Je suis heureuse, excuse moi...** Elle se redressait pour se lever en nuisette afin de prendre un mouchoir, pour se sécher les larmes et pour se moucher avec un autre mouchoir... **C'est sûrement les hormones...** Me fit-elle avec des tremblements dans la voix...

Mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je la voyais verser une larme, je me levais, j'étais simplement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un boxer, pour me placer derrière afin de la prendre par la taille et la serrer contre moi, les mains poser sur son ventre, sous mes mains, je sentis une petite bosse prendre forme, Shizuru se laissait bercer contre moi.

**- Ma Natsuki et si tendre avec moi...** Me murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

**- Tu le mérites, mon cœur... **Lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

Elle passait ces mains derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer dans un baisé tendre, notre position n'était pas confortable, mais je m'en foutais, je remontais ma main gauche jusqu'à sa joue, pour mettre plus de pressions, afin de prolonger notre baiser, elle me demanda l'accès à ma langue que je lui autorisai, nos langues faisaient un magnifique balai, réclamant toujours plus, au moment de passer ma main sous la nuisette de Shizuru, un raclement de gorge, nous fîmes sursauter.

**- Hum, Hum, je ne vous dérange pas trop...**

**- Mira, nous t'avons jamais appris à toquer avant de rentrer. **Lui demande-je exaspérer et surtout gêner, la présence de Mira m'obliger à me séparer de la chaleur de Shizuru qui était aussi un peu gêner de s'être prise par notre fille.

**- Pour rien au monde, j'aurais loupé vos têtes. **Fit-elle en rigolant.

**- Ara, ma puce, peux-tu nous laisser, nous habiller ? **Intervint Shizuru d'un ton calme.

Mira rigolait toujours, mais sortis, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

Je pus m'empêcher de soupirer, ce qui fit sourire Shizuru qui venait se coller à moi.

**- Ara ma chérie, il ne faut pas être si impatiente...** Me fit Shizuru... **Si tu es sage, ce soir, tu auras le droit à une petite récompense... **Me chuchote-t-elle d'une voix suave.

La manière dont elle me le dit, me fit rougir et surtout sourire, puis je repensais à l'heure qu'il pouvait être, je me tournais vers le réveil et je vis qu'il était affiché _**"7h30".**_

_**Merde, je suis en retard...**_

Je m'enlevais de contre Shizuru, pour me changer à une vitesse folle, sous le regard attentive et souriant de Shizuru, au bout de quelques secondes, je revenais vers elle.

_**- Excuse moi, chérie, je dois partir, je suis déjà très en retard, on mange ensemble ce midi ?**_ Lui demande-je.

_**- Bien sur mon ange, je serais au cabinet à t'attendre...**_ Me dit-elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je compte sur toi pour dire à Mira d'arrêter de rentrer comme ça dans les chambres...** Je me baissais, jusqu'au ventre de Shizuru... **Sois sage dans le ventre de ta maman. **Fis-je en déposant un baisé sur le ventre avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de Shizuru... **Fais attention à toi et à notre bébé...** Lui ajoute-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

Elle hochait la tète, je partis presque en courant hors de la maison pour me diriger au poste en moto.

**Point de vue Normal.**

**8H, Maison.**

30 minutes après le départ de Natsuki, Shizuru avait déjà prit une douche, s'était habillé, d'une jupe blanche et d'un chemisier beige et s'était vêtue d'escarpin blanc, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa fille, qui ne commençait qu'a 9h tous les jeudis.

30 minutes après le départ de Natsuki, Shizuru avait déjà prit une douche, s'était habillé, d'une jupe blanche et d'un chemisier beige et s'était vêtue d'escarpin blanc, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa fille, qui ne commençait qu'a 9h tous les jeudis.

Assisse Shizuru savoura le thé fait par sa fille, qui était assisse en face d'elle.

**- Alors ...** Fais la jeune fille qui abordait un sourire moqueur.

Shizuru leva son regard vers sa fille, la tasse à ses lèvres.

**- Je ne te dirai rien, ma fille, et moi-même et Okasan, nous te demandons de ne pus entrer de cette manière dans notre chambre... **Déclara Shizuru sur un ton calme et surtout autoritaire.

Malgré le ton de sa mère, Mira ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler.

**- D'accord m'an...**

**- Bien...**

Mère et fille finissaient de prendre le déjeuné dans le silence.

**Au Poste de police**

**8h15.**

Natsuki était arrivée en retard, mais par chance son supérieur n'était pas là et Alphonse son coéquipier n'avait rien dis, depuis leur discussion, la tension entre les deux jeunes personnes s'étaient calmée.

Elle était installée derrière son bureau, enfuis sous un baquet de dossier en attente, même si elle avait beaucoup de travail, elle ne pus s'empêcher de penser.

_« Parce que nous allons te perdre » _Se souvenait Natsuki.

_**Ces mots, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?**_ Se questionna Natsuki dans ses pensées.

**- Kruger... **Fais une voix élever, qui fit sortir Natsuki de ces pensées.

**- Oui ?**

**- Nous avons une urgence, dépêche...**

Natsuki n'attendit pas une seconde, elle prit son arme et le chargea puis se levait.

**- De quoi s'agit-il ?**

Alphonse l'attendit.

**- D'un braquage, dans une banque...**

À sa hauteur, les deux collègues partis sans plus attendre

**Au Collège.**

**9H**

Mira arriva au collège calmement et sans être en retard, elle avait décidé cette fois-ci de prendre de bonnes initiatives, attendant que la sonnerie sonne, elle était assisse sur un banc, elle aussi dans ces pensées.

Je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents, elles m'ont tout donné, sans jamais regarder, elles ont bien rattrapé leur retard de 6 ans, et puis bientôt, je vais être une grande sœur, je me dois d'être correcte.

**- Salut Mira...**

Mira soupira en sortant des ces pensées, quand elle reconnut la voix d'Asuma.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Lui fit-elle froidement.

Le jeune garçon s'asseyait juste à côté d'elle.

**- Qu'on parle, c'est tout...** Lui répondit-il.

**- De quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle en se levant et en se mettant face à Asuma.

**- Pourquoi tu obéis à tes parents comme une chienne, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire... **Fit froidement Asuma.

Mira sortit de la colère montée en elle, en 7 ans, elle n'avait que rarement utilisé sa magie et là pour une fois, elle la sentait se déborder.

**- Pour qui tu te prends, pour dire ça, mes parents, je les aimes, elles m'ont protégé, elles m'ont offert une vie et de l'amour, alors que toi, tu avais simplement l'intention, de me faire, faire des choses inacceptables. **Lança en serrant les dents Mira.

Asuma soupirait.

**- Tes parents sont chiants, les miens depuis qu'ils sont morts, je suis le plus heureux et le plus libre... **Fit-il sarcastiquement.** Je suis sur que si t'as plus tes parents, tu serais aussi heureuse.**

Mira fronçait des sourcils.

_**Comment peut-il être si monstrueux, ce n'est pas le même garçon dont j'ai rencontré...**_

**- C'est faux...** Grogna Mira en se lâchant, elle mit sa droite dans la figure d'Asuma.

**- AHHH.** Fit Asuma en tombant au sol, terrifier et surpris

**- Plus jamais je veux être seule, elles sont tout pour moi, je ne serais pas la plus heureuse, si elles venaient à disparaître...** Déclara Mira les larmes aux yeux.

Asuma serra les dents.

**- Un jour, ils disparaîtront comme les miens, on disparut...** Il se relevait, il fonçait fou de rage sur Mira, lui rendant son coup en pleine figure, en faisant un retourner, son pied heurta la poitrine de Mira qui se retrouvait le souffle coupé, elle s'effondrait sur le sol en se cognant la tète contre le bord du banc.

Beaucoups d'élèves commençait à se rassembler autour d'Asuma et Mira.

Au moment de s'approcher de Mira, Asuma sentie une pression sur son bras, le faisant reculer, se tournant vers la personne, il s'agissait d'un surveillant, Asuma ouvrit les yeux en grand et grimaçait.

_**Oh Oh, merde...**_ Pensa-t-il.

Asuma voulut s'enfuir, mais l'emprise du surveillant était bien plus forte.

**- Bouger plus monsieur Looss.**

Deux autres surveillants les rejoignent portant secours à Mira, qui saignée de la tête.

**- Appeler l'ambulance...** Ordonna en hurlant un des surveillants.

Un des élèves prit son téléphone pour composer le numéro des urgences.

5 Minute plus tard l'ambulance était la, le proviseur était sorti de son bureau en furie, Mira était allonger sur la civière dans un état critique, un tube dans la bouche pour l'aider à respirer et relier à un moniteur cardiaque, elle était prête à être mise dans l'ambulance.

**- Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?** Demanda le proviseur à l'un des ambulanciers.

Celui ci aidé de deux ces collègues, soulevait la civière pour la mettre dans l'ambulance, les deux autres ambulanciers entrèrent à l'arrière avec Mira.

**- Je ne sais pas... Son état semble préoccupant... Excusez-moi, nous devons la conduire d'urgence à l'hôpital... Vous devriez contacter ces parents...** Fit-il en fermant les portes arrières et en allant en volant démarrant avec la sirène.

Au départ de l'ambulance, Asuma toujours tenu par le surveillant se retrouvait face à un proviseur hors de lui.

**- DANS MON BUREAU EST CROYEZ MOI, C'EST POUR VOUS RENVOYEZ,** Hurla-t-il.

**Hôpital, Chambre 720, Soins intensif.**

**19h.**

Cela faisait déjà 10 heures, que Natsuki et Shizuru étaient au chevet de leur fille, le proviseur, les avait toute suite prévenue que leur fille s'est battu contre Asuma et que ça avait mal tournée, elles n'ont pas attendu une seule seconde et on quitté leur travail pour aller directement à l'hôpital. Shizuru était effondrer, voir sa fille brancher sur des multitudes de machines, lui était insupportable.

Et les paroles du médecin étaient vraiment le plus douloureux pour elle.

_« Votre fille à une hémorragie Atra-Cranienne provoquer par l'impact dans objet lourd, ces jours sont en danger, nous devons l'opérer le plus rapidement, si nous ne voulons pas la perdre »_

_« ... La perdre...__»_ Avait laisser échapper avec impuissance Shizuru.

Ces mots firent battre le cœur de Shizuru à cent à l'heure surtout les débuts de mot prononcer par Natsuki.

_« Elle va... »_

Le médecin les avait regardées d'un air grave.

_« Mourir... Oui, mais dans un temps, nous allons l'opérer, et si l'opération réussie, il faudra que votre se réveille le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire 3 semaines, si elle dépasse ce délai, c'est-à-dire trois mois à un an, elle risque d'avoir d'énormes séquelles, vous savez, il n'y a que une chance sur deux que votre fille y reste, il faudrait que vous envisagiez le pire »_

Rien quand pensant à cela Shizuru éclatait encore plus en larme, le visage souriant de sa fille lui revenait sans cesse dans ça tète.

_« Je t'aime Maman »_C'est les mots que sa fille lui avait dits il y a pas longtemps.

Assise près du lit, Shizuru tenait la main de sa fille.

**- Je t'aime, mon bébé... **

Shizuru sanglotait de plus en plus, Natsuki ne savait plus quoi faire à part la garder contre elle, la jeune femme était dans le même état que sa compagne, mal, il s'agissait aussi de son enfant étendu dans ce lit.

_**Pourquoi s'acharner autant sur notre famille... D'abord Shizuru et le bébé, ensuite... Notre fille ainée... Elle ne mérite pas cela... Nous ne méritons pas ça.**_

Elle regarder le visage pale de sa fille, un bleu s'y trouvait également sur la joue gauche, elle-même se souvenait des paroles que le médecin lui avait dites à part pour éviter de surmener Shizuru et bébé plus qu'ils étaient déjà.

_« Je vous ai fait venir en privé, c'est pour vous parler, le plus honnêtement possible, j'ai eu les résultats de la radio crânienne de votre fille et je ne vous cache pas que... Je pense qu'elle ne va pas s'en sortir... Je, vous demanderez de signer des papiers qui disent que si jamais il y a plus d'espoir que vous prendriez la décision, de... L'éteindre... Ou de la laisser vivre... »_

_« Quoi vous voulez, que je prenne la décision de tuer ma fille ? » _Avait-elle hurlé.

Le médecin l'avait regardé avec sérieux et compréhensible ment.

_« Arriverez-vous à voir votre fille dans cet état, comme un légume, non, je ne pense pas, ce serait la bonne décision de mettre fin à son futur calvaire, là, je peux simplement vous dire qu'elle ne souffre pas, pour l'instant... Je sais que c'est dur, mais... Votre décision montrera que vous pensez d'abord à elle... Faite, le bon choix, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps si l'opération et un échec et si elle ne se réveille pas... »_

Des rafales de larmes s'écoulaient.

_**Je... Je ne peux pas... C'est comme te tuer... Je ... Je ... Je t'aime, ma fille... Nous voulons... Pas te perdre... Ce n'est pas possible... Ça ne peut pas être la réalité, mais ce n'est non plus pas... Un rêve... Reviens-nous... Mira... Pensa Natsuki en éclatant en larme.**_

* * *

**Voilà la fin, je sais, la fin n'est pas joyeuse mais je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

**NEXT: C'est un cauchemar...**


	8. C'est un cauchemar

**Auteur : hello, voilà le huitième chapitre.**

**Je tenais aussi à dire que cet fic, contiendra plus ou moins de 10 chapitres, je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais nous approchons de la fin.**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire en vous souhaitant bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit : C'est un cauchemar.**

**Chambre, 720, soins intensif.**

**16h,**

Une semaine s'écoulait depuis que la jeune Mira est plongée dans le coma, son état restait inchangé, malgré l'opération qu'elle a subie, il y a une semaine, Shizuru et Natsuki assistaient avec impuissance, le sombrement de leur fille, des infirmières venaient toute les heures pour vérifier les constantes de la jeune fille, quant au médecin qui suivait Mira, il n'était plus du tout enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle survive, il avait même demandé à Natsuki, qu'elle prenne la décision de l'éteindre maintenant, mais la jeune femme avait refuser.

Natsuki et Shizuru, avaient du continuer de travailler sachant que leur fille et à l'hôpital, seule, directement après le travail, elles se rendaient à nouveau au chevet de Mira, cette épreuve, affaiblissait d'autant plus Shizuru, qui avait aussi du être transporté à l'hôpital pour une tension bien trop élever, elle a faillie perdre le bébé, Natsuki à du lui dire de mettre son travail en pause, pour être moins surmené.

Pendant que Natsuki est au travail, Shizuru passait la major partie de ces journées à l'hôpital, parlant à sa fille, aidant les infirmières, à la laver et à la changer, Mira avait toute même une meilleure mine, même avec son bonnet blanc sur la tête et son bleu à la joue gauche avait disparu, malgré ça, elle avait maigri, car elle est simplement nourrie par sonde, il y a pas longtemps Mira avait une crise d'apnée du sommeil, ces voies respiratoires, c'était partiellement bloqué, elle avait du être remise sur assistance respiratoire.

Shizuru essayait d'être forte, comme l'était Natsuki, mais voir son enfant, dans cet état n'était pas simple, elle avait l'impression de faire son deuil plutôt.

**Cet acharnement est vraiment malsain... **Pensa Shizuru en étant vraiment fatigué, elle caresser la main de sa fille, tellement qu'elle était dans ces pensées, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas la présence d'une personne.

**- Salut... **Fais une voix qui venait d'entrer.

Shizuru tournait son visage vers la personne qui la fit sortir de ces pensées.

**- Nao...**

Celle-ci souriait doucement, elle qui est, d'habitude, moqueuse, elle savait que Shizuru et Natsuki auraient besoin d'énormes soutiens.

**- Chiot m'a avertie par téléphone de la situation, nous sommes tous avec vous... **Fit-elle avec douceur.

Shizuru ne comprenait pas, elle se levait pour être face à Nao.

**- Tous ?**

Sept autres personnes entrèrent à leurs tours dans la chambre.

**- Haruka, Yukino , Mai , Mikoto , Arika , Mashiro et même Miyu. **Dit Shizuru surprise en regardant chacune des personnes présentes.

Tous lui souriait avec un sourire compréhensif et rempli de soutien.

Haruka s'avançait vers Shizuru et la prit brusquement dans ces bras.

**- Nous sommes tous avec toi et Natsuki. **Fit-elle.

Doucement, elle défaisait son étreinte pour laisser Shizuru s'écartait et respirer.

**- Merci...**

**Au poste de police.**

**16h25,**

Natsuki était derrière son bureau, regardant à longueur de journée, la photo de sa compagne avec leur fille, qui souriait.

Une larme coulait sur son visage.

**Tu nous manques...**

Beaucoup de collègues de Natsuki savent que sa fille est dans le coma, même le chef qui était très compréhensif sur le fait que celle-ci soit en retard, tous étaient sympas avec elle.

**- Tiens Kruger**. Lui Fit-il.

Natsuki levait à peine son regard émeraude, sur la personne qui lui avait emmené du café.

**- Merci, Alph... **Murmura-t-elle, en prenant la tasse.

Alphonse lui s'asseyait juste en face d'elle.

**- Tu sais, ta fille n'aurait surement pas voulu te voir te morfondre à ton bureau...** Dit-il sans être brusque.

Natsuki bu une gorgée de son café avant de le poser sur son bureau.

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? ... **Souffla-t-elle froidement.

**- Pense à autre chose, ta compagne attend bien un autre enfant, bien sur, je ne dis pas qu'il faut que t'oublie ta fille, mais faut penser à avancer, comme aurai fais Hisako... Répondit-il.**

Elle se levait, ayant déjà trop entendu.

**- SA SUFFIT ! ... **Hurla-t-elle, s'attirant les regards de tous. **Ma fille est dans le coma, elle n'est pas encore morte, alors le premier qu'ils sous-entendent qu'elle est morte, je lui ferais regretter, ami ou pas ami. **Fit-elle rageusement.

Alphonse eut un mouvement de recul.

**- Calme-toi Kruger, c'est bon nous avons compris, mais admet que ta fille est vraiment mal au point, tu sais nous les mages, sommes tout de même sensibles, nous ne guérison pas rapidement, et Mira à beau être un mage... Elle est faible et pas immortelle.**

Ces paroles firent comme un électro choc pour la jeune femme.

**- Elle ne peut pas mourir... Elle est trop jeune...**

**- Oui... Treize ans, c'est jeune, mais ta fille ne souffrirait plus, tu, nous à toi-même dis que ta fille a souffert ces trois dernières nuits...**

_**Ces trois dernière nuit... **_Pensa Natsuki en se souvenant de cette épreuve.

Elle et Shizuru étaient au chevet de leur fille, quand celle-ci à commencer à avoir des difficultés pour respirer entrainée, une chute libre de la tension ensuite du cœur.

Les machines avaient fait un boucan pas possible, les longs bips avaient étaient dur à entendre.

Les infirmières avaient tous fait pour relancer son cœur et finalement au bout d'une minute, elles avaient réussi.

**- Oui, c'est vrai...** Fit-elle en revenant à elle, ses yeux croisés ceux d'Alph.

Elle se mit à pleurer, Alph la prit dans ses bras, pour la soutenir.

**Quelque part dans le monde, **

**Guilde Donovan Heart.**

**18h.**

Une jeune fille était en train de courir jusqu'à un grand batiment, elle entrait brutalement dans un bureau.

**- Grand père ?** Criait t-elle.

Celui-ci était en compagnie du jeune femme, il regardait sa petite fille.

**- Oui, il y a un soucie, Asami ?**

Asami regardait la jeune femme puis son grand père.

**- Tu te souviens de Mira ?**

**- Bien sur, cette adorable, jeune fille...**

**- Elle est dans le coma...** Lacha t-elle.

L'homme ouvrit en grand ces yeux ainsi que la jeune femme.

**- Asami arrête de dire de telle chose.** Intervin sévèrement la jeune femme.

**- Je te jure, maman, Alphonse me la dit, il est en ce moment à Kyoto et il m'a dit que la famille dont nous avons aidée, et frapper par une tragédie, il à rajouter d'ailleurs que la femme dont on a aider à tombé enceinte risquait de mourir, avec le bébé...** Expliquait-elle.

Donovan fixait Asami puis Asa.

**- Même si Mira n'est plus ici, elle reste l'une des notres, si jamais tu entends que sa état se dégrade, fais en nous parts, nous irons les aidées, comme nous pouvons...**

**- D'accord,** Fit Asami avant de re partir en courant.

Asa regardait son père, elle remarquait une larme.

**- Papa...**

**- D'abord Hisako ensuite cette jeune fille, le destin et vraiment mauvais, ce n'est pas une vie ça...** Fit-il en faisant trembler le batiment en entier.

**Préfecture de Kyoto,**

**18h45,**

**Hôpital, chambre, 720, soins intensifs.**

Natsuki avait fini son travail et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa compagne et sa fille dans la chambre quand elle entendit des voix derrière la porte, elle se penchait pour écouter.

**- Elle est si jeune, nous avons appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier malgré le fait qu'on ne se voyait que rarement... **Natsuki reconnut la voix de Mai derrière la porte.

**- Oui, elle était quand même gentille, surtout elle est forte... **

_**Arika, elle a l'air d'avoir énormément changé.**_ Pensa Natsuki, qui prit une grande inspiration avant de ce décidé à rentrer, quand une autre voix la fit stopper**.**

**- Comment le prend Natsuki ?**

**- Elle tente de rien me montrer, pour me préserver moi et le bébé, mais je vois bien, qu'elle est mal... Répondit Shizuru.**

**- Chiot à toujours était comme ça, mais à force de se montrer dur, elle va finir par craquer... **Répliqua Nao.

_**Elles sont presque tous là...**_Natsuki finit par prendre le poignet et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à ces amis, sa compagne et sa fille qui est toujours couchée dans le lit.

La jeune femme les regardait longuement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, Mai s'avançait doucement vers elle, pour la prendre dans ces bras.

Je reconnais bien Mai, toujours vouloir être présente pour les autres...

Natsuki serrait de même son amie contre elle, avant de se détacher d'elle, et avança près du lit de sa fille pour s'asseoir à ces côtés.

**- Vous êtes tous venue... **Chuchota Natsuki, en prenant la main de sa fille.

**- Bien sur chiot, on est aussi là pour ça...** Fit Nao en la rassurant.

Shizuru rejoignit Natsuki et s'asseyait sur ces genoux en passant ces bras autour de sa nuque.

**- On n'est pas seule ma Natsuki...**

**Point de vue de Natsuki.**

Mes amis étaient exprès venue pour nous, ça me touchait beaucoup, dans cette épreuve, il nous faut être plusieurs, pour être entourées.

Je lui tenais la main, on espérant qu'elle sente que moi et sa mère somme-là pour elle, durant ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amélioration venant d'elle, elle a beaucoup souffert, j'ai l'impression d'être égoïste de lui faire subir cette souffrance, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire, qu'elle peut revenir, elle a la force mentale de sa maman, elle peut.

Je lui lâchais sa main pour, encercler Shizuru par la taille et posé ma tête contre son dos.

**- Je le sais... **Lui répondis-je doucement.

Une infirmière toquait à la porte, en s'annonçant, elle était là pour vérifier, si notre fille était stable, elle repartit quelques minutes plus tard.

Nos amis avaient insisté pour que moi et Shizuru sortons de la chambre et surtout de l'hôpital, Nao nous avait dis, Mira n'allait pas partir toute seule, qu'elle allait se battre, même si nous n'étions pas la quelques heures.

Avec hésitation, moi et Shizuru, les avons suivit, jusqu'à un bar pour nous détendre.

Je me sentais mal d'être dans ce bar, au lieu d'être près d'elle, je pense que c'est aussi le cas pour Shizuru, dont je voyais qu'elle avait du mal à se détendre.

**Point de vue de Shizuru.**

De trajet à ce bar, je n'ai pas lâché la main de Natsuki, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ma fille, notre fille, son sourire nous manque à toutes les deux, surtout quand elle rentre dans notre chambre sans toquer avec un sourire plus que malicieux, sa joie de vivre nous manque énormément.

Avant de quitter, l'hôpital, moi et Natsuki avons laisser des numéros à médecin au cas ou s'il a un souci, il nous fallut toute même plusieurs heures pour que Natsuki et moi, se détendent, étant enceinte, je ne buvais que des boissons non alcoolisées.

Nous avons appris que Nao et Miyu étaient en couple et elles vivaient même ensemble maintenant, Yukino et Haruka, sont pareillement en couple, j'avais déjà eu un doute dans le passé que ces deux-là étaient ensemble donc cela ne me surprit pas, quand a Arika et Mashiro, la nouvelle me choqua ainsi que ma Natsuki, les deux étaient en couple ensemble, alors qu'à l'académie de Garderobe, elles ne s'apprécient guère au début, c'est impressionnant de voir que les choses, on rapidement évoluer, mais chacune forme, un beau couple avec leur partenaire respectif.

Il est exactement 22 heures, quand Monsieur Miko, le médecin qui s'occupe de Mira, nous téléphone, Mira à montrer des signes de réveil avant de s'enfoncer dans un coma moins grave.

Moi et Natsuki, qui n'avait rien bu contrairement à nos amis, s'étaient brusquement diriger vers l'hôpital.

**Point de vue Normal.**

**Hôpital,**

**bureau du Docteur Miko, 22h15.**

Le médecin avait demandé aux jeunes parents de se rendre à son bureau afin de leur parler.

Il s'était installé devant elles.

**- Voilà, à votre départ, votre fille à montrer des signes de réveil et s'est même réveillée pendant seulement une minute, on a eu le temps de vérifier l'Électro-encéphalographie est, il était favorable, mais son cœur s'est soudainement emballé et cela la fit retomber dans un coma plus léger.**

Shizuru soupirait de soulagement contrairement à Natsuki qui s'attendait encore au pire.

Natsuki fronçait les sourcils.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Que il ne s'agit plus d'un problème du cerveau, mais d'un problème cardiaque et surtout respiratoire.**

Shizuru comprenait mieux.

**- Quand Asuma l'a frappé à la poitrine... C'est ça...**

Le médecin hochait la tête.

**- Oui, ce jeune homme à frapper dans un endroit sensible de l'anatomie humaine, le coup à provoquer une compression de la cage thoracique, qui à d'ailleurs était fracturer suite au choc, perforant les poumons au passage.**

Natsuki soupirait, elle n'en pouvait plus.

**- Vous allez, encore une fois, me demander de l'éteindre ?**

Le médecin souriait doucement.

**- Non, plus pour l'instant, je pense que nous devrions attendre...**

**- C'est un cauchemar pour nous d'attendre, Docteur... **Déclara Shizuru en larme.

**- Je sais, mais il faut patienter,j 'ai eu tord de dire qu'elle allait mourir son cerveau à l'air de doucement s'en remettre donc croyez moi, c'est déjà une bonne chose que son cerveau se remettent, elle aura moins de séquelles.**

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent, elles étaient épuisées à bout...

_**Un véritable cauchemar...**_

* * *

**La fin de ce chapitre huit, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

**NEXT : Enfin une amélioration et réveille.**


	9. Enfin une amélioration et réveille

**Auteur :**** Voilà le neuvième chapitre, qui j'espère va être mieux que les autres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Enfin une amélioration et réveille.**

**Quelque part dans le monde**

**Guilde Donovan Heart, le matin.**

**Point de vue d'Asami Heart.**

Cela fait déjà un mois et demi que moi et la guilde savons que la nièce d'Hisako était dans le coma, il y a quelques jours, nous avons était averti par Alphonse, que sont état s'était miraculeusement améliorer, à notre plus grand soulagement et surtout le mien.

Ma mère, Asa, m'a souvent demander pourquoi, je portais autant d'intérêt pour Mira, je lui ai simplement dit que je l'appréciais, et durant ces 7 ans, elle et moi, on avait gardé contacte, cela nous à permis de s'attacher à l'une et à l'autre puis elle a rencontré un garçon qui l'a changer, devenant distante.

Moi et elle, on à seulement deux année de différence, elle a 13 ans, alors que moi j'en ai 15 ans, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, s'était quand ces parents ont décidé d'avoir un autre enfant,

Elle m'a fait un peu mal, qu'elle préfère la présence de ce garçon, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je veux son bonheur, c'est mon amie.

Alphonse, mon oncle, m'a dis que la personne qui était responsable de l'état de Mira, c'était ce garçon, il se nomme Asuma Looss, j'avais la haine, encore plus le fait que je ne pouvais pas encore aller la voir, comme nous les mages, ne pouvons pas quitter la guilde comme ça.

**Point de vue Normal.**

**Hôpital, chambre 355, unité pédiatrique, le matin.**

Voyant que l'état de Mira s'était amélioré et qu'elle était stable, à était transferer, avait quitter les soins intensif, pour l'unité pédiatrique.

Mira était toujours dans le coma, toujours relier à un moniteur cardiaque et sonde naso gastrique afin de la nourrire.

Ces parents qui étaient maintenant soutenue par leur amis, rester à tour de rôle au chevet de Mira, pendant qu'elles partes travailler.

Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Mai, de s'occuper de la jeune fille avec les infirmières, la jeune femme prenait même plaisir à prendre soins, pendant que les parents de Mira vont voir le gynécologue, pour faire l'examens de

Elle était assisse, en train de lire un livre.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir, la fit sursauter, puis se rassura quand elle vit l'infirmière.

**- Bonjour, excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...** S'excusa l'infirmière.

Mai ferma son livre, pour se lever et aider l'infirmière qui était partie vers Mira, pour vérifié ces perfusions.

**- Tout semble, normal, cette jeune fille est vraiment forte...** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

**- C'est normal, qu'elle ne soit pas encore rêveiller ? **Demande Mai.

**- Oui, si vous voulez mon avis, cette petite à eu un grave traumatise et comme pour se protéger, elle s'est couper du monde en étant dans le coma. **Expliqua-t-elle en donnant son avis personnel.

Mai trouva les dires de l'infirmière réaliste, comme sinon elle se serait déjà réveiller.

**Entre la vie et la mort.**

**Point de vue de Viola-Kruger Mira.**

J'avais mes yeux fermés, je semblais inconsciente, pourtant, je les ai entendues, cette infirmière, dit vrai, j'ai peur, de la souffrance que mon corps à endurer, à cause d'Asuma, je me rendais compte que j'aurais du ne jamais le rencontré et ...

Maintenant que j'y pense, ce coma m'a était bénéfique, cela m'a permis de réaliser que je tenais à la vie et surtout... À ce que je pouvais réellement ressentir, pour quelqu'un... Mes parents me manquent énormément, plusieurs fois, j'aurais dû me réveiller, bien plus tôt, mais à chaque fois, j'ai senti, une énorme douleur à la poitrine, je pense que mon corps s'est mis en veille suite à cette douleur.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai vu ma tante, qui m'a parler, et m'a dis de me battre pour ma mère, pour Okasan et pour ma future sœur, d'ailleurs quand elle me l'a dit, cela m'a surprise, j'allais donc avoir une petite sœur, j'en étais heureuse.

Ensuite, j'avais rencontré ma fameuse petite sœur, qui sera nommée du même prénom que ma tante ''Hisako''

Je me souviens même de m'a rencontre avec elle et de ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

_**« Ce n'était prévu »**_

Je l'avais regardé comme si elle était en fantôme.

_**« De quoi ? Et qui es-tu ? »**_

Elle m'avait regardé avec un sourire angélique.

_**« Chui ta petite sœur »**_

Hein, ma bouche toucha le sol sur cette révélation, qui me laissait perplexe, puis elle enchainait.

_**« Ce n'était pas prévu que tu te retrouves dans le coma, c'était Okasan, qui devait s'y retrouver... »**_

_**Okasan...**_

_**« Okasan, mais... »**_ Elle me coupait en me regardant avec un regard triste.

_**« Ca n'a pas d'importance, mais tu dois te réveiller, s'il te plait onee-sama, j'ai beau être dans le ventre de maman, je sais qu'il a un manque... En plus, tu manques aussi à... Asami » **_Puis elle avait disparu sans dire un mot de plus.

Quand j'y pense, même dans le coma, je suis surprise et choqué, mais bon, avoir une petite sœur, qui me révèle beaucoup de choses surprenantes.

_**Je manque à Asami... **_Pense-je en me souvenant des paroles d'Hisako.

Quand j'y pense, même dans le coma, je suis surprise et choqué, mais bon, avoir une petite soeur, qui me révele beaucoup de chose surprenante.

_**Je manque à Asami... Pense-je en me souvenant des paroles d'Hisako, plus je mets du temps à me réveiller, plus je sens que mon corps aura du mal plus tard...**_

_**J'ai intérêt à me réveiller le plus rapidement possible...**_

**Point de vue Normal.**

**Salle d'attente du cabinet d'obstréticien.**

**Début d'après-midi, 14h.**

Le couple attendait que le gynécologue les prenne, d'autres personnes attendaient également.

Elles étaient assisse en train d'attendre, Shizuru entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Natsuki, qui lui tenait la main depuis leur arrivée, la jeune femme enceinte stresser, car depuis un mois, le stress de perdre sa fille et qu'elle perde le bébé avait était présente, comme elle vient d'entrer dans son quatrième mois de grossesse, le risque de perdre le bébé était faible mais elle risquait maintenant de mourir avec celui-ci.

**- Chérie, calme, toi...** Fit tendrement Natsuki en voyant sa compagne, stresser.

Shizuru tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

**- Je sais que je devrais me calmer, ma Natsuki, mais j'ai une crainte que notre bébé ait ressenti mon stress et que son anomalie, s'est empirer.**

Natsuki se penchait de sa chaise, pour déposer un baisé sur la joue de sa compagne.

**- Ne te fais pas de souci pour l'instant, attendons, ce que le gynéco, va dire.**

Shizuru hochait la tête.

**Au bout de 10 minutes, elles furent prises en charge par le gynéco.**

**Cabinet d'Obstétricien, Bureau.**

Shizuru était déjà allongé sur le siège d'obstétricale, le médecin, lui avait fait remonter son chemisier afin, de lui mettre du gel, et commença l'examen, en surveillant les moindres détails sur l'écran.

**- C'est déjà une bonne chose, vous êtes à peine à quatre mois et votre bébé, et déjà bien formé, il est un peu plus grand, il mesure 25 cm et il pèse 280 grammes, c'est ce qui est rassurant... Bientôt, vous devriez le sentir bouger.**

Shizuru et Natsuki étaient dans leur monde, elles étaient émues de voir leur bébé pour la deuxième fois seulement

**- Maintenant, écoutons son cœur...**

Elles entendirent des battements très rapides.

**- Je repère la même anomalie que j'ai repérer, à votre dernière échographie, d'après ce que j'entends son cœur et très rapide 140/200 battements par minute, c'est beaucoup trop...** Fit-il inquiet.

Shizuru et Natsuki s'inquiétèrent pareillement.

**- Que peut-on faire ?** Demanda Shizuru anxieuse.

**- Dans un premier temps, vous devriez, vous évitez le moindre effort et le moindre **

**stress, puis-je me permettre de vous posez la question, il y a-t-il aucun souci dans votre vie, qui peut vous surmenez ?** Demanda-t-il en terminant son examen et en tentant un essuie-tout pour que Shizuru c'essuie le ventre, pour remettre son chemiser correctement.

À la question du médecin, le couple reprirent une mine triste.

**- Oui, notre fille ainée est dans cet hôpital après s'être battue, elle est en ce moment dans le coma, je ne vous cache pas, que c'est cela qui me surmène et qui m'inquiète grandement.**

Le médecn était compatissant.

**- Je vois, évitez toute même de trop, vous surmenez, ce n'est pas bon pour vous est votre bébé.**

**- Comptez sur moi, pour lui faire rappeler.** Intervint sérieusement Natsuki.

**- Bien... Attendez-moi ici...**

Le médecin sortit de son bureau pour se diriger dans une autre pièce laissant le couple seul.

Shizuru s'était assisse sur une chaise, quant à Natsuki, elle était face à sa compagne, l'observant.

**- Tout va bien se passer, je pense quand un mois, un peu moins s'inquiéter pour l'état de Mira, le docteur Miko, nous à dis, que normalement, elle ne risquait rien.**

**- Oui, tu as raison, mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle aurait aimé venir pour voir le bébé... **Fit doucement Shizuru.

Natsuki soupirait.

_**C'est vrai, elle aurait surement aimé. **_Pensa-t-elle.

Le docteur Miko revenait cinq minutes plus tard avec les photos de l'échographie et une feuille, ou était noté le prochain rendez-vous.

**- Voilà, nous, nous reverrons dans deux mois, afin de connaître le sexe de votre bébé... **Fait-il, en leur tendant le tout.

Natsuki prit le tout, elle et Shizuru remercièrent Miko avant de s'en aller.

**Retour à la maison.**

**16h,**

Le couple avait décidé de faire un détour par la maison pour se changer et aussi pour récupérer des affaires propres pour leur fille.

Elles étaient dans la chambre de leur fille.

**- Chambre égale à son image. **Fit avec amusant Natsuki.

Shizuru levait un sourcil.

**- Ara, ma Natsuki, ce que tu trouve à son image, c'est exactement leur fait qu'elle soit désordonné. **Répliqua Shizuru.

Natsuki lâcha un petit rire, en effet la chambre de leur fille était un bazar, des vêtements trainée au sol, des feuilles, et même ces cahiers de cours.

**- On va dire qu'elle a une vocation pour les cours... **Dit Natsuki en rigolant, tout en prenant avec deux doigts un cahier de cours qui était au sol.

Shizuru fusillait sa compagne du regard, mais bizarrement, elle n'était pas énervée, ni en colère.

_**Tout simplement parce que tu me manques...**_

**Hôpital, chambre 355, unité pédiatrique,**

**16h45.**

Après s'être vraiment bien occuper de Mira, Mai avait était relayez par une personne, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, celle-ci à affirmer que Mira et ces parents la connaissait et qu'elle pouvait partir rentrer chez elle.

La personne s'asseyait près de Mira en se penchant et lui pris sa main pour la mettre près de soit.

Elle baissait la tête et parla avec une voix culpabilisée.

**- Je suis désolé, de ne venir que maintenant... **_**"BIP, BIP" **_La personne fit une pause en entendant le cœur de Mira battre plus rapidement. **Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir dans cet état, je te préfère, réveiller et joyeuse... Alors s'il te plait réveille-toi. **Déclara la personne avec des tremblements dans la voix

**Entre la vie et la mort.**

**Point de vue de Mira.**

_**Ces mots, cette personne...**_

J'avais l'impression qu'elle apaisait mon corps tout en entier, je me sentais bien, comme toutes les fois dont je la voyais.

_**Flash-Back.**_

_Je me souviens de quand, moi et mes parents, somme aller à la guilde, je les avais laisse seule pour me promener et je l'avais croisée._

_**« Salut » **__M'avait fais la personne._

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire._

_**« Salut, tu vas bien ? »**_

_**« Très bien et toi ? J'ai cru entendre que tes parents veulent un autre enfant, c'est vrai ?»**_

_**« Oui, je ne voulais plus être fille unique... » **__Lui avais-je répondu._

_Elle semblait me comprendre._

_**« C'est sur ce n'est pas amusant, viens, on va s'asseoir plus loin... » **__Elle me fit signe de la suivre, nous, nous dirigeons dans un parc, ou on s'allait sur des balançoires._

_**« Comment ça se passe sans... Hisako » **__Lui demande-je sans être brusque, tout en commençant à me balancer._

_Elle suivit mon exemple, elle aussi se balançait._

_**« Jamais la guilde sera guérie de la perte d'Hisako, mais nous avançons, c'est déjà ça... »**_

_**« Oui... » Je m'arrêtais de me balancer, mon regard fixait le sol.**_

_Elle s'était aussi arrêtée de se balancer pour me regarder._

_**« Il y a une chose qui est bien dans la mort d'Hisako, c'est qu'on a permis de se rencontrer, je t'apprécie énormément... » **__Me dit-elle avec sincérité._

_Je rougissais un petit peu._

_**« Je t'apprécie aussi, beaucoup... »**_

_Elle descendit de sa balançoire pour se rapprocher de moi et me forçait à me lever, pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras._

_**« Le jour, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, compte sur moi, pour venir... » **__Me répliqua-t-elle en me gardant dans ces bras._

_**Je l'adore, vraiment...**_

_Cette étreinte me fit fermer mes yeux et profiter._

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Ce souvenir, fit réagir mon corps tout en entier, j'avais maintenant tout ouvert, j'observais autour de moi, je me trouvais dans un champs fleuris, absolument magnifique, une lumière m'aveugla, ce qui me fit fermé mes yeux, quelque seconde plus tard, j'ouvris un oeil puis les deux, on constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un portail, et que mon hastin me disait d'y aller

Ce souvenir, fit réagir mon corps tout en entier, j'avais maintenant tout ouvert, j'observais autour de moi, je me trouvais dans un champ fleuri, absolument magnifique, une lumière m'aveugla, ce qui me fit fermer mes yeux, quelque seconds plus tard, j'ouvris un œil puis les deux, on constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un portail, et que mon instinct me disait d'y aller

_**Tu dois te réveiller maintenant, pour tes parents... Pour moi... **_Entendis-je de l'autre côté du portail, depuis le début, j'avais reconnu la voix d'Asami.

Je m'approchais du portail, mais je m'arrêtais tout près, hésitant à le franchir.

_**« Tu ne dois pas hésiter à le franchir »**_ Me fit ma tante qui venait d'apparaître.

Je me retournais vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_**« Et si j'ai peur et si je souffre ? »**_

Elle me souriait de manière réconfortante.

_**« Tu auras, tes parents, et même Asami ... »**_

_**C'est vrai... **_

Je passais ma main dans le portail.

_**« Dis bonjour Asami pour moi et dis lui que je l'aime énormément ainsi que sa mère » Me **_déclara-t-elle.

_**« Oui compte sur moi » **_Lui répondis-je avant d'enfin franchir ce portail, tout était sombre dedans, j'avais peur.

**Point de vue d'Asami.**

Les moniteurs cardiaques de Mira s'affolèrent, j'avais extrêmement peur, j'allais retirer ma main de celle de Mira pour me diriger vers hors de la chambre pour prévenir un médecin, seulement, je sentis une pression sur ma main, qui me fit reporter mon attention sur Mira au lieu des moniteurs.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je la vis... Elle avait les yeux ouverts et me regardait.

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux quand j'ai vu son sourire.

**- Cou... Cou.** Tenta-t-elle de me dire, mais elle semblait être affaiblie.

Je me penchais près d'elle, pour lui déposait un baisé sur son front.

**- Bienvenue à toi ma belle Mira...** Lui déclare-je émue.

Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir.

**- Je suis... Là... Enfin réveiller...** Dit-elle avant de se rendormir par la suite.

Quand elle s'endormit, j'allais chercher des infirmières qui vénèrent examinées Mira, elles avaient dit que Mira était cette fois-ci simplement endormie, épuisé de s'être battue, après leur départ, je prévenue les parents de Mira, qui arriveraient le plus vite possible.

J'ai ensuite reporté à nouveau mon attention vers celle qui semblait être le plus importante à mes yeux et à mon cœur

_**Tu es enfin parmi nous...**_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ces parents étaient là avec leurs amis, soulagés et heureuse de voir Mira, réveiller, ces parents ne faisaient que de la prendre dans leur bras, elles étaient tous adorables avec elle, cela me réchauffait le cœur, je pourrais bientôt rentrer à la guilde.

**Point de vue Normal.**

**Hôpital, chambre 355, unité pédiatrique,**

**23h, **

Les visites étaient terminées, seule Asami était là, étant un mage, elle pouvait apparaître et disparaître comme elle le voulait.

Mira était redresser dans son lit, toujours relier à les moniteurs cardiaques, à son réveil, les médecins lui avaient fait des autres examens pour le cœur, il n'était pas très bon, celui-ci à était endommagé, rien d'à cause de ce coup, ces poumons, se rétablissaient doucement, tout comme son cerveau, Mira avait la télévision dans la chambre, ce qui lui permet de moins s'ennuyer, Asami était installé à ces côtés, elles semblaient bien rigoler, tout semble s'améliorer enfin.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin qui finit assez bien, les prochains chapitres prendront du temps à paraître, mais arriverons sûrement.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt.**


End file.
